The Awesome Hitman and the Aristocrat
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: "Pfft, nowhere feels safer than behind a gun, the bigger the better and mine is the best." Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ludwig are a couple of part time hitmen in Vienna, running into trouble after meeting a certain little Austrian. Fem!AustriaXPrussia
1. Chapter 1

"Twenty two hours and still sitting at the bar. Mon ami, you need to go get some."

"I'm fine. I'm happy alone."

"Non, you need some l'amour and I will give some of mine since I am the only one around."

Gilbert glared at him, "I'm fine."

"Non, you need some love. Come mon ami," he held his arms open and Gilbert glared at him before returning to his drink.

"Nein."

Francis pouted, "we haven't had a time of it since… well… I… can't actually remember. OH MON AMI! I've neglected you!"

"I feel quite pampered, danke. Leave me to rot."

Francis sighed, "is this about Matthieu leaving you for Alice? I told you I thought there was something going on! Mais non~ You had to say that they were dating us for our 'awesome.' Mon ami, we are too young to be worrying over them. We could get anyone in here!"

Gilbert glared at him, "I thought there might have been something wrong, but I was trying not to worry about it."

"Well then, let's go get some l'amour!"

"Nein, I'm busy."

"Getting drunk?"

"Ja."

"Gilbert~"

"I'm quite happy alone Francis! Gott verdammt! I don't need…any… one…" He paused as his attention was caught by something behind Francis.

"Mon ami?" Francis turned and whistled. "Je vois, petites pour moi… They are tres belle, non?"

"Well… I've seen sexier, but I guess if it's you we're talking about…"

Francis grinned and waved at the pair, "mes amies! Over here!"

The brunette looked over and nudged the dirty blonde with her. Her friend shook her head enthusiastically and the brunette started to comment quickly. Blonde sighed before she headed over with the brunette. "Hey."

"Oh mes amies, je m'appelle Francis et il est Gilbert."

Blonde blinked at him, "I'm assuming that that French was your name and his. I'm Liz and this is Viveka."

"Je vois, would you two like anything to drink?" France leaned over the blonde excitedly and she glared at him.

"Who do you think we are? Of course not from you! We can get our own~"

"I'll have a glass of wine, something German preferably."

Liz stared at her friend in horror and Francis turned his attention over. "D'accord, embrasse moi?"

"Non, je ne connais pas toi. Je n'embrasse pas toi."

"Ah! A French speaker! How parfait!"

The brunette, Viveka, sat down on the other side of Gilbert and sighed, "I would beg to differ, but oh well."

Liz tugged at her friend worriedly, "Viv, let's get out of here."

"Warum? You drag me all the way here and now you want to leave before we get a drink?"

"Yeah, this place is boring."

"We've been here for five seconds."

"When did you become so adventurous?"

Viveka sighed and looked at the Frenchman, "are you getting that drink or should I listen to her?"

"Oui, non! Stay! I'll get that drink~ BARTENDER! ICI! ICI!"

Liz huffed, "well, I'm going to the bathroom then."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Oui, bon voyage."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started away, leaving Viveka alone with them. Gilbert looked over at the brunette and took a swig of his beer, "so are you guys… eh…"

"Together? Nein, she would like it if we were though…"

"Huh… what about you?"

"Nein, I would rather be alone with my piano. The only reason I'm even here is because she threatened to burn down my house."

Gilbert looked over at her and nodded. "alright then."

Francis set a glass down in front of her and smiled mischievously, "here you go, mon belle amie. One glass of Bavaria's finest."

"Danke."

Gilbert snorted into his beer. "Prinzessin? Why don't you just leave if you don't want to be here?"

She sighed, "because if I leave then Eliza will get all upset and insist on bothering me for days to come."

"She can't be that bad…"

Viveka nodded, "she isn't but when it comes to my playing she is rather specific."

The bartender came over and Viveka ordered a slice of cake before shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Gilbert looked over and grinned, "relax, prinzessin. We aren't going to bite… well… Francis might, but I'm too awesome to."

"Hey," Francis glared at him and the brunette shrugged slightly.

"I'm just a bit uncomfortable."

"Yeah? You seem a bit tense…"

Liz took the opportunity to come running back over, "VIVEKA! We have to leave!"

"Warum? I just ordered cake…"

"My boss wants me to come to work and~"

"I have already paid, Eliza."

"Who cares!"

Gilbert saw the slight tick in the brunette's jaw, "hey, I'll drive you back home."

Liz glared at him, "you're drunk and she gets lost easily."

"I do not get lost easily."

"You got lost a street over from your house."

"I'd never been that way before."

"YOU COULD SEE YOUR HOUSE!"

"So?"

Gilbert grinned a bit at their banter and shook his head, "relax, this is my first one and I won't have another."

The blonde glared at him, "are you sure?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I'm sure if you give me her address I can get her home."

"Fine. It's the big house by the square in Vienna. The house with the large gate out front."

Thanking Gott that Francis had gotten him used to the unexpected, Gilbert nodded. "Fine, big house in Vienna square area."

Liz bit her lip as if to comment and Viveka frowned, "shouldn't you hurry?"

"Yeah… I just… be careful Viveka. I don't like this."

Gilbert glanced over at Francis as Liz left and caught the man grinning like a madman. The 'got em' look was there again. Damn, he was going to try something…

Or he had already started…

Gilbert looked over at Viveka's drink and sighed. Nein, Francis was not yet getting his talent on. Again, that bartender came back and set down her cake. She smiled a bit and started to eat contently.

"Mon fleur. I think we should head over to one of the other bars…when you are done."

"Hmm?" She looked over at him and sighed, "I really don't feel the need to stay much longer. I would like to leave after I finish eating… if that's okay with you," she looked up at him and Gilbert found himself agreeing. What the hell?

France whined loudly, "mais non! We should have some fun!"

Gilbert pulled another beer over and popped the cap off.

"I thought you weren't going to have another," Viveka asked incredulous.

"I wasn't, but I had a hard day and unlike you I'm sitting next to him." He motioned to Francis and she nodded.

"That makes sense…"

"Pourquoi?"

Viveka set her fork down and sighed, "I should have ordered less…"

"Huh? What? You can't finish?"

"Ja, there's too much."

Gilbert set his chin down on his hand and opened his mouth, "here."

She blinked at him, "what?"

"Feed me."

"…You seem to still have use of your arms."

"Come on prinzessin~"

"Viveka; it's Viveka, not prinzessin."

"Come on, one bite?"

She shook her head, but reluctantly fed him a bite. He ate it quickly and opened his mouth again. "What happened to one bite?"

"I got hungry."

"Mhmm…" She fed him another bite and Francis came over.

"Are you going to nourris moi aussi?"

"Nein, get your own food." Gilbert leaned a bit closer and Francis went up right behind her.

"Um…sir, could you just not stand that close…"

France leaned over her shoulder and grinned, "pourquoi?"

"It's bothering me…"

Gilbert ate the last bite of the food and stood up, "shall we get going?"

"Ja." She stood up and Francis frowned at them both.

"You both cannot be serious. We have the whole night ahead of us and what are you both doing? You are both going home. What is this? Come you two! We shall promenade dans la rue et enjoy ourselves!"

Gilbert grabbed Viveka's hand and headed towards the door, "later, Francis."

"Bon soir, mon stupid ami! Au revoir, mon fleur!"

"Bon soir!"

Gilbert led her out to his car and winced as he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, "uh… so do you mind if we make a quick side trip? I was supposed to be bringing my bruder his overnight bag. He's kinda working late," on my stuff, he added mentally.

"Sure."

He grinned and started up the car, heading towards the outskirts of town. He stopped in front of the office building and Viveka went a bit pale, "you uh… work here?"

"Ja, warum?"

"Eliza works here."

"Awesome. So I'll be right back okay?"

"Fine."

Gilbert hustled up into the building and waved at the night guy before heading up the stairs and headed over towards Ludwig's room. He paused as he found that woman Liz talking to him. He slipped the bag around the corner into his office and started down the hall back towards the elevator.

"Bruder!"

Schiesse. Verdammt. Dummkopf…

Gilbert turned as he found Ludwig rushing over, "where the verpiss have you been? I've been waiting over an hour!"

"I was busy."

"Ja? I'm doing your work for you. What the hell?"

Gilbert shrugged, "danke bruder, I have to get going~"

"Nein, you are going to be working with me and the new secretary for a couple of hours so we can~"

"Nein, I'm going to be taking my companion over to~"

"Bruder, you hire them, you don't take those women home!"

"Geez! She's a respectable person! You don't even know her! Gott verdammt! She's a proper stick in the mud!"

"Was?" Ludwig paused.

"Ja, she's a prissy aristocrat type just like you."

"Bruder I'm not an aristocratic type."

"Really? Huh… could've sworn… anyway, yeah. Later."

Ludwig pulled him to a stop and sighed, "why don't you bring your friend up here then if she's so respectable. She must be interested in what you do…"

Gilbert pulled his brother out of the line of sight to his office door, "because bruder, your little she-devil secretary is her friend and she doesn't know that I made this little side trip."

"So?"

"SO~ She's going to be pissed off and annoy my little awesome chick if I let her up here."

"Bruder, just admit you have a prostitute in the car so I can get back to work."

"NEIN! For the last time she is not a prostitute! Gott verdammt! You have a dirty ass mind, you know that? Geez, tell you what, I'll invite her for dinner tomorrow. Okay?"

Ludwig perused his face for a minute before nodding, "fine then. I should be okay for tomorrow night, but you better not be messing with me. If you dress up Antonio like a woman again or France I'm going to toss you out in the street. That's not mentioning what I will not help you with work wise…"

Gilbert shivered a bit, "fine, whatever."

Ludwig turned and headed back to his office while Gilbert hurried back down the building and out to the car. Viveka was humming a bit as he got in. "Everything go okay?"

"Ja, my brother was a bit worried what had taken me so long so I had to admit that I was uh… running a little slow due to traffic."

She rolled her eyes, "nice. Do you tell the truth to anyone? I know that beer in the bar was not your first."

Gilbert smirked, "yeah, I do tell the truth when I know that the person isn't going to flip on me. I have experience with people around me trying to help or save me when I tell the truth."

"Mhmm…" She looked out the window and he snickered.

"So Viv…"

"It's Viveka."

"What kind of job do you have?"

"Me? I work at the Viennese Opera house as a pianist."

"And it pays enough for a big house near the Vienna square?"

"Nein, that's what inheritance pays for."

"Ah, that makes sense. Do you even need to work?"

"No, but I enjoy my job so I work anyway."

Gilbert turned at the square and they drove for a minute before Gilbert pointed at the gate ahead, "that one?"

"Ja, that's my house."

"Nice, but how the hell do we get in?"

The woman pulled out a button from her pocket and clicked the gate open. Gilbert felt his insides go cold at the doubts of her coming to dinner.

They pulled into the driveway and he stopped the car, getting out with her and walking her up to the door.

"So…"

"Danke for taking me home," she pulled out a full blown smile and her violet eyes sparkled a bit under the porch light.

"No problem. So… uh, hey!"

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking, if you're not busy tomorrow night. I'm planning on having dinner with my brother and it would be awesome if you wanted to come."

She shuffled a bit nervously and played with the sleeve of her dress. "where would this…er…"

"It would be at my house. I can pick you up if you want."

"I suppose it would be fine… what time?"

"Six?"

"Alright then. Tomorrow at six."

Gilbert smirked. "alright. Gute nacht!"

"Schlaft gute," she waved and Gilbert drove out of the driveway and down the road towards home. He was a third of the way there when Ludwig called.

"You still got that prostitute?"

"NEIN! I KEEP TELLING YOU SHE IS NOT A PROS-"

"Fine, but my secretary left and I need these papers done by morning. Get your ass over here."

"Fine, fine, big bruder is on his way. Geez, the things I have to help you with. I always get the dirty jobs."

"Ja, but you're paid well."

"I guess…"

"Bruder?"

"What?"

"Make sure to bring the shovel this time."

~.~

_**A/N: Hallo reviewers, again I find myself starting a fanfic. In case you are unaware, I work like so: More reviews = more updates. **_

_**Anyway, this one is pretty ridiculous. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

Three am.

Now most people would be in bed, dreaming away from the harsh realities of their lives and to the hopes and dreams of the future. Gilbert Beilschmidt? He was the awesome exterminator of all people the government didn't want talking, those retards that feel the deep need to talk even though they've been paid a nice house, great clothes, and/or given a sweet nothing job just for keeping quiet.

Tonight was some guy named Gupta.

"Please! I never said anything!"

Ludwig stood on the other side of the chair Mr. Gupta was sitting in. He nodded and played his nice guy role quite nicely. "I believe you, but we need to know who might have said something."

Now was Gilbert's part. "Lig, let's kill this asshole and go home. I'm bored as hell."

"Gut, we can't just kill him, we need information. Gupta? Do you want to die?"

Gupta shivered and stared at the awesomely disguised Gilbert fearfully, "no…p-p-p-please… I just h-h-had a l-l-l-long day and I-I-I-I~"

"I-I-I said shut up and tell us moron! Who the hell is spreading the shit about Egypt if you aren't!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Ludwig clicked the 35 caliber's safety off and held it to Gupta's head, making sure to be right on the temple. "Gupta. You have made my cousin upset. Now, as much as I hate this son of a bitch you should know only I'm allowed to piss him off."

"I'M TELLING THE TRUTH!"

Gilbert sighed, "then why have your pupils dilated just now?"

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE A GUN TO MY FREAKING HEAD!"

Ludwig tsked, "you should have told us the truth. Now we have more paperwork to do."

He clicked the gun and Gupta wet himself; the piss running down his leg. Disgusting morons, they always did that. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! OKAY! I WAS LYING! MY FRIEND SADIQ! HE SAID I COULD GET MORE FROM HELPING HIM! HE PROMISED ME MILLIONS! I HAD TO SAY YES! SO I SPREAD AROUND SOME OF THE OLD TRUTHS ABOUT MY OLD COUNTRY'S PAST! I SWEAR I WAS NOT THINKING STRAIGHT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ludwig sighed, "well Gut?"

"What Lig?" He looked at Gilbert expectantly. "Fine," Gilbert pulled out his gun and shot the man dead. He slumpt onto the ground and Ludwig sighed, "they always expect me to shoot them."

"Ja, it's weird. They expect the gun showing to be the one that kills em."

"You shot into his mouth too. Good shot."

"Ja, I'm too awesome to make this look like a murder."

"Why would he have wet himself though?"

"Uh, because he could?"

Ludwig sighed, "this is why I liked working in Germany. Less people to kill and more pushing papers and sitting back."

Gilbert snorted, "please, Austria rocks. I love doing this shit."

"Bruder…nein."

"Oh, I'm your brother now, am I?"

"Ja, for now any~" Ludwig broke off as they heard material scrape against the wall outside in the hallway. Someone was out there.

"Schiesse." Gilbert moved to the door and cocked his gun. He was going to shoot the asshole. It was probably that man Sadiq. No doubt about it. He was trying to make a break for it.

Ludwig followed him, clicking a round of ammo into his gun and checking the rooms they past for any further uninvited guests. Gilbert saw the door ahead slam open and he took aim. "Nein!" Ludwig stopped him from pulling the trigger. The person escaped and he cursed quietly before turning to his bruder.

"What the hell! I had him!"

"Nein, you were about to get a door."

"Verdammt," Gilbert ran a hand through his hair.

"Relax, we have the person we came for. We'll set up the room and leave quickly. We're lucky we aren't caught. This was a suicide mission."

"Ja…" They hurried back to Gupta's room and Gilbert cursed five times worse. "DAMMIT THEY TOOK HIM!"

"Cousin… We're leaving now."

"Yeah, let's get the hell out of here."

They sprinted back outside and rushed as fast as they could up the streets, making sure their guns were out of view and they looked like a couple of regular runners, which made sense considering that they had run the street this time every night for the past two weeks.

They stopped at their car and Ludwig jumped into the back as Gilbert took the wheel. "Damn."

"Ja."

"They had us by the balls!"

"Bruder. Get us the hell out of here."

"Ja…" Gilbert started up the car and started to drive them to their little place outside the city limits. Ludwig sighed as they parked.

"We'll have to run that area a couple more times maybe."

"Unless the news of Gupta's death spreads through the area…"

"Nein, they were playing us. They won't show his death for a few days." Ludwig pulled his black wig off and sighed. "that is if they decided to show the body as dead."

Gilbert pulled his shades off and the red wig off. "Well what the hell do we do now? This is a first."

"The usual I suppose. We report to the main line and wait. You have your little friend coming over tomorrow too, don't forget."

"How could I? Something that fine should have a warning label."

"I'm assuming this is someone I don't know?"

"Ja, but she's pretty awesome so whatever. She's old money."

Ludwig nodded, "I invited my friend Feliciano over tomorrow night too."

"What? Aw, I knew there was something between you two."

"Bruder, nein. I just have a healthy normal relationship with him."

"That includes sex."

"Ja…Wait. BRUDER! NEIN!"

Gilbert snickered and got out of the car, heading up into the house. "Well that was boring. When you said bring a shovel, I actually did. Geez, don't promise candy and then deny me the fun."

"Only you would find this job fun."

"Ja, it's awesome."

Ludwig headed towards the stairs in the house that led to the upstairs. "Gott, I hate my job."

"Pfft, you love playing good cop."

"Nein, I just do it for the pay."

"And how well it pays! In seven years we could actually retire together! Then we'll be hunted if we ever talk."

"Don't remind me… to think that someone could easily set us up if they wanted to…"

"Relax, we got it easy! We'll just work for years to come!"

Ludwig groaned and shut the door to the bathroom upstairs. Left in the main floor landing, Gilbert headed into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and taking the steps downstairs two at a time to get downstairs. He hopped onto his comforter and met his most awesome little chick, Gilbird. "Hey little buddy! Isn't Bruder just as boring as ever?"

"Chirp."

"Right? Anyway, guess what?"

"Chirp chirp."

"I found an awesome chick today. This one doesn't have a deranged polar bear!"

"Chirp."

"I know. I'm awesome."

"Chirp."

"Geez, you're as talkative as ever. Did you get lonely or something?"

Gilbird settled into place and gave another little chirp before starting to drift off to sleep. Gilbert pet his most awesome chick and grinned. This was awesome.

~.~

Nein, THIS was awesome.

Gilbert looked out his office window and watched his most awesome new chick talking to Liz. Elizaveta Hedavary, Hungarian, she has a short temper and a frying pan to keep men's hands off her or people close to her. Gilbert made a special note never to give his back to the woman.

Now, her little friend…

Viveka could have his back. Hell, he would let her see his back all night long if she was going to do wicked things to it. Kesesese. Ja, that would be awesome.

Viveka was as smoking hot as ever. While last's night's little purple number had been cute, this black dress was much more his style. The dress had a nice little slit that went halfway up her leg, giving almost a strip tease feeling to her ensemble. Ja, it was doing wicked things to him.

And to the rest of the floor. Everyone was getting a kick out of it.

Gilbert glared at the couple of men at the water cooler and stepped out of his office. "Hedavary! Get the hell back to work! You aren't being paid to sit around and shoot the breeze!"

Liz jumped and Viveka looked over to get a look of surprise on her face. Gute, it was about time that she noticed him. Geez. "Sorry Viveka, my boss is an asshole."

"I see…"

Gilbert clenched his fists a bit and nodded to the rest of the room, "All of you! Back to work!"

Everyone slowly went back to their business and Gilbert walked back into his office. He watched as Viveka sat primly on the corner of Liz's desk and talked to her. She was frowning a bit as if in frustration. Geez, he would dock the woman's pay if she was pissing her off.

Finally, Viveka stood up and nodded stoically. Liz gave her a determined, serious look and Viveka looked away as if she was just done with trying to talk to her. Oh yeah, the Hungarian was being docked in pay.

He nearly choked as he found Viveka headed towards his office. He flipped open the nearest folder and cursed as he found it with last night's assignment. _Schiesse! Hurry Gilbert, hurry, flip open something else and close the fucking folder! _Gilbert pulled out an old tax return of Ludwig's and dumped Gupta's folder into a drawer as Viveka opened his office door and walked in.

"Geuten morgen. I hope you're not busy…" She looked hesitant, as if he would turn her away.

"Nein, I'm free. What's up?"

She shut the door behind her and looked out his window, "people watching?"

"No, I don't watch boring people go about their lives. I'm too awesome for that."

She gave him a knowing look and sat down on the other side of the desk. "I was kind of wondering if you could do me a favor…"

Sex?

Bondage?

Sex AND bondage?

Gilbert remained impassive, "I probably could. What's the favor?"

She sighed, "well, Liz has been living with me since her house was burned down a couple months ago and I am getting tired of cleaning up after her…"

"I don't really do cleaning jobs, prinzessin." Unless we're talking killing…

"It's Viveka."

"Mhmm."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I just was wondering if you could give her a bit of a raise. I know she's been working overtime and has been doing paperwork like crazy around here and I thought that it would be unsuspicious if she received a bit more this pay term."

"Why don't you just lend her the money?"

"She won't take it. Every time I try she gets upset and insists that it's rude to offer roommates money to leave."

Ja, but who the hell cared? "I don't know. I don't really handle the paychecks around here. That's more my bruder's jurisdiction."

She smiled a bit, "and he's coming to dinner tonight?"

"Ouch, using my awesome invitation to help your friend get money, that is a bit rude."

Viveka blushed and averted her gaze, "it's not that I don't like her, but…"

"You hate having her around?"

"Nien…ja…"

"It's fine. I'll take care of it before I leave."

"Really?"

Gilbert nodded, "sure."

Again, that full blown smile came and Gilbert found himself beguiled by it. The things that he wouldn't do to her…

Er…for her…

Pfft, to her… definitely to her…

Gott forgive him, he was going to have so much fun.

"Danke scheon Mr. Beilschmidt."

Oh, and she had been doing so well… "It's just Gilbert to you."

"…Don't you think that's a bit improper given the-"

"Bruder! Honestly! I leave the area for lunch for twenty minutes and you're inviting women into your office." Ludwig glared at him and Gilbert shrugged.

Viveka took the opportunity to stand up and hold out her hand, "geutentag. Viveka Edelstein."

"Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Pleasure."

"It better not be. Geez, bruder! I have a friend come to visit and you're stealing the show!"

Ludwig gave him a flash of a glare before turning his attention back to Viveka, "and how did mein bruder meet you?"

Gilbert nearly crapped himself. Luddy was getting good~

"At the Opera house. He was telling a violinist that he could play better and my boss was not amused."

Ludwig and Gilbert both stared at her in surprise and Ludwig quickly caught himself and nodded stoically. "That sounds like him."

"Ja, well… he probably should have been a little bit more proper."

Ludwig nodded again and Gilbert smirked. That little liar, and she acted all disproving when he had lied a bit. "Bruder?" Gilbert looked over at Ludwig in question, "be upstairs in a couple minutes. The main line will be up and running."

"Fine whatever. I have to talk to you about something anyway."

Ludwig left the room and Gilbert flipped the switch to shut the blinds showing his office space to the rest of the floor. "We met at the Opera house huh?"

"I was thinking on my feet. I was informed that you are a bit self-obsessed so I figured you would do something like that."

Gilbert snorted, "I would take the stupid violinist's violin away and show him how to really play."

"Next time you should tell him how we met then."

"Nein way, I liked the quick thinking there." He stood up and walked over to her, noticing the little things. She had her hair down around her shoulders, the tendrils curling around her shoulders and her eyes emphasized by some makeup. If she were wearing more makeup then that, he couldn't tell, but damn was she turning him on. He walked right up in front of her and could smell the perfume she was wearing. What was that?

Damned if he knew, but…

Holy crap was he hard right now.

"Well… I suppose I should be leaving so you can continue your day…" She stared up at him innocently and he nodded.

"I guess…"

Another minute and Gilbert was trying to tack off a list of smells. What was that? Geez, it was so awesome.

She continued to stare up at him as if thinking something over.

Five minutes later and still…uh…

_Holy crap MOVE GILBERT! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! MOVE AWAY AND GET BACK TO WORK!_

"…What is that perfume you're wearing?"

"Huh? Oh, it's edelweiss. Warum?"

Gilbert's face hovered mere inches from hers and he shrugged, "just wondering."

She sighed and moved in, giving him a nice, innocent kiss. More like a peck rather than a kiss, truth be told. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He slid his tongue along her lower lip and was granted easy access to her mouth. Damn, but she was all silk. The silk fabric slid provocatively in between them and her mouth was smoother than any silk could possibly hope to be. Silk, silk, silk; it was like the only awesome way to describe how she felt against him.

He moved languidly against her, letting himself savor the unique taste. She tasted so good. There was a hint of something herbal besides the taste that could no doubt be hers alone. Gilbert felt her arms wrap themselves around his shoulders and he felt like shouting in success. This was awesome. She was awesome. The whole situation was awesome in general. He should have done this last night on her doorstep. Screw Ludwig and their jobs. She was a hell of a catch.

And now she was pulling away…

"Sorry… I think I might have overstepped my bounds…"

"Don't apologize, that was awesome." He smiled at her and mentally cursed at the slight regret clouding those pair of violets. "I mean it. You really don't need to apologize."

"…I'll let you get back to work." She turned and headed towards the door.

"Don't forget about dinner. I'll be in your driveway by six."

"Got it." She shut the door behind her and Gilbert adjusted himself a bit. Shit, he was so hard he could just explode.

He should have done that so much sooner…


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruder?"

"Busy."

"Nein, pay attention."

"Busy."

"I mean it. Stop fiddling around and focus."

Gilbert stopped messing with his tie and gave a peeved look to Ludwig, "I'm working here."

"On nothing. Gott verdammt, pay attention and focus. We have to write this exactly right. Now then, we got into the main room~"

"We busted into Gupta's office, strapped him down in a chair, got a confession, shot him, had someone come along and scared the schiesse out of you, and~"

"Out of us~"

"Nein way. I was fine. I just got pissed."

Ludwig sighed and typed quickly, "continue then."

"You're writing that we both got freaked out aren't you?"

"…maybe."

"SCHIESSE! I was not freaked out! That's retarded bruder."

"Bruder, we have a dinner tonight, remember? Can we hurry this up?"

Sniffing in disgust, Gilbert acquiesced, "fine. We chased the dummkopf out of the building, but were not seen. We returned to our assignment and found the man, Gupta gone. We acted properly in cleaning the scene and~"

"I cleaned it. You drank a beer."

"Ja, and it was awesome. Do you want to leave today or not? Geez…"

"Gilbert, hurry up."

"Anyway, as the awesome me was saying~ the scene was cleaned and we left the area as we had prepared with no one the more suspicious. The area is unsuspecting as usual and the building is reporting the victim as missing, but possibly sick. Overall the mission was a blowout suicide mission and we sure as hell better be paid."

"Bruder…nein. Oh well, I finished the report a minute ago anyway." He shut his laptop and sighed tiredly.

"Wait! Then what have you been typing?"

"Nothing much, I sent an email to the sister office in Berlin, checked my mail, and started on some paperwork."

"When did you become a tech geek?"

"Since you started to blab on about nothing."

Gilbert sulked mockingly from the other side of the table. "What a jerk…"

"Bruder, I did listen to your statement. It's just that your story is the same as mine. We got trapped in a circumstance that we couldn't win so we removed ourselves from the situation."

"Yeah, but~"

Both their phones started to ring and Gilbert looked at the clock. "Hey, this sucks. Can we wait about three hours before we start? The dinner-"

"Your guys think they found someone who could give us information on that Sadiq fellow..." Ludwig stood up and looked over at him expectantly, "come on."

"What? Come on. The rest of our group is not going to flip if we leave them in the gray for about three hours. It's an hour til six!"

"We can hurry and then have the dinner on time."

"I'm picking Viv up."

Ludwig didn't even look at him as he started to check his ammo and stuff the 35' caliber into his coat pocket. "Take your own car then. The hotspot is not far from Vienna square."

"How the hell do you know that she~"

"Viveka Edelstein, Austrian, approximately five foot two, brown hair, blue eyes often referred to as purple. Works at the Opera house even though she's a former government official, she has over twenty million euros to her name from one inheritance alone. There are five total inheritances that she's gotten due to a house fire when she was ten. Of those, two were spent on improving buildings in the Vienna area."

"Geez, stalker?"

"Bruder…nein. I was interested in knowing who my bruder was dating and now I know."

Gilbert scoffed, "you were checking her out."

Ludwig blushed a bit and turned away, finishing in putting on his coat after putting on a bulletproof vest. "Hurry up Bruder."

"WHOA! WHAT! YOU WERE! LUDDY! YOU~"

"Bruder, we're in the building still. Just get yourself together and let's hurry up before I have to call our guests for dinner and tell them that we need to reschedule."

"You have Viveka's number?" Ludwig hurried out of the room and Gilbert glared at the door, hurrying to put on his vest and coat and checking his gun as well. He had two rounds of goods in his awesome 30' calibers. No problem. He would be fine.

Gilbert pursued Mr. I-was-just-wondering-who-mein-bruder-was-dating and managed to catch up with him down the street. Of course… being in cars made it a bit difficult, but Gilbert was too awesome to be stopped by something as mundane as them being in different cars. He reached outside his car at the stoplight and knocked on Ludwig's window, motioning for the German to lower his window when he finally looked over.

"Bruder~"

"So what would you say is the most sexiest thing about Viv?"

"BRUDER… nein…"

"I'll leave you be if you tell me…"

Ludwig mulled it over for a minute, "her personality."

"What? Pfft, I meant about her actual person~ WAIT! How would you know her personality? You only talked to her for a minute in my office~"

"She was in the elevator with me; I raised that Hungarian's pay by the way." He stomped on his car's accelerator and zipped past before Gilbert could comment.

Damn! He knew there had been something that he had been forgetting. It was probably because he had been jacking off after she left… Well… no it was probably that boring meeting that he had gone to afterwards. Oh well. Who the hell cared?

Gilbert ignored the honking behind him as he sped off in chase after Ludwig. They met up on the stairs again as they headed inside. "Bruder! So you talked to her…"

"Ja, can we discuss this further at another point in time. We have the captive~"

"Ja, ja, he's a bad guy. Anyway, what did she say?"

"Hmm?" Ludwig stopped and looked over at him disapprovingly. "We have a Greek sitting in wait for us and you want to talk about the woman you may or may not be already having a personal relationship with?" He handed his cell phone with the text of information about their new subject of interest and Gilbert glanced at it.

"May or may not?"

Ludwig pulled out his gun as they started through the back half of the building, "her makeup was slightly messed up from the last time I had seen her. Either you two kissed or she ruined it herself somehow. I'm assuming since you still have a smudge of lipstick on your lip that she kissed you."

Gilbert smirked and wiped his lip off a bit, "Aw, you always knew when I kissed an awesome chick."

Ludwig gave him a look before opening the door to the room and motioning to the left. Gilbert collected himself and turned to the left of the room. Business as usual, he rolled a bit over to catch a glimpse of the Greek working closely with some Japanese guy. They were chatting quietly.

Heracles, Greek man, 24 years old.

Kiku Honda, Japanese, 23, works in the same office area with the Greek. They deal with the cultural traditions of the area and kindle the tourism for Vienna. Between the two of them, there's over five million in net revenue.

Gilbert made a motion over to Ludwig and he nodded. The coast was clear. Gilbert hurried over to the door area and put back up his gun out of view. Straightening his person, he stood up and coughed loudly. "Hey! You guys don't mind if I come in do you?"

The two turned quickly and Kiku frowned, "can we help you?"

"I hope so. I'm detective Wolfgang Schmidt. I was wondering if I could ask you two some questions in a case I have going?"

Heracles nodded, "we can, but I don't know how much help we'll be."

"It's about a Turk by the name of Sadiq."

The Greek tensed up immediately as Kiku sighed. "We know a lot about him."

"Gute. Now, you mind telling me who the hell I'm dealing with?"

Kiku looked at Heracles in question. The Greek glared angrily at Gilbert, "he's a revolutionary. You might know the type, but he's worse than the usual sort. I used to work down in Budapest and the guy came in and wrecked everything. He doesn't come at you up front. No, he goes around you and gets at the ones close. The bloodthirsty bastard doesn't give two shits if you're alive or dead. Hell, the only reason I got away from him was due to the Viennese government offering to take me into protective custody."

"Heracles…"

"Kiku, I might as well tell him what I can." He turned his gaze back to Gilbert, "if you're after him then I recommend going to a safe house now. He knows you're after him probably. Hell if I know, but he's a beast. If you have any loose ends, he'll find them. He'll use them. Then you'll find that you're the one running."

"That's what I have a gun for."

The Greek went quiet and Kiku patted his shoulder in condolence. "he was a cop in Hungary. The Turk managed to cause him to shoot his old girlfriend. It was a hard time…"

"Thanks Kiku, but I want to see that bastard killed more than I could ever say."

Gilbert nodded, "my partner and I are looking into killing the man."

"Make sure to know what you're shooting at. Sadiq is good when it comes to getting you to shoot in the dark. You think you're shooting him and then you find it's someone else.

"Got it."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"If you have anyone or anything you care for, send it far away before you go after this guy… don't get cocky."

Gilbert laughed, "bud, you don't know who the hell you're talking to. I'm happy alone." With that, he turned and headed out of the room. The hallway was still quiet as it had been before. The sounds of footsteps several hallways over were not audible.

Ludwig snuck out of the room and stood up with his camera and equipment. "that was good. You managed to get information without getting out your gun."

"I don't need something pussy to get what I want. I'm so awesome that they want to talk."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and they headed towards the door, "so are you sending Gilbird away?"

"Pfft, fuck no. That bastard can't kill my bird. He would have to get into our house for that."

"That would be pointless anyway."

"Ja, so let's hurry up and get going. We have ten minutes to get this video back to base and inform Francis and Antonio of the situation."

"I'll do it. You go ahead and pick up Viveka."

Gilbert smirked, "awesome. I knew you were around for a reason." He got down the front steps of the building and hopped into his car, waving to Ludwig as he left. He turned a couple corners and down the street until he reached the surprisingly tall gates of Viveka's house. Dang, had those gotten taller?

He looked up at them out of the windshield and confirmed that they were just taller looking in the daylight. Yep, nothing to worry about.

The gate made a beep sound before moving open and he drove up to the steps out front. He smirked all the way up to the front door and rang the doorbell. What a convenient door. Nice tall wooden door with a metal knocker and the carvings of… were those piano keys? Hmm…

She was very into music apparently.

Speaking of the woman, Viveka opened the door and walked out; locking the door behind her. "geuten abend Gilbert. You're early."

"That's on time in my book."

"Admirable." She followed him down to the car and he opened the door for her. It looked like he was going to be getting some viewing pleasure tonight. Whether or not she was aware, her dress was quite revealing. It gave a nice little view of her chest and also a good look at her nicely shaped legs. They were revealed from yet another slightly slit dress, this one being more lacy and a dark blue shade.

At this rate, he should have become a monk. He was practicing far too much propriety and chivalry. Who the hell thought this would happen?

Gilbert straightened and headed back around the car, getting in and driving them towards home. "So…"

"Hmm?"

"I hear you got to talk to mein bruder Ludwig in the elevator."

"Ja, we were heading to the same floor."

_I bet,_ "that's convenient."

"Mhmm."

"So…what did you two talk about?"

"Warum?"

"Just wondering."

She smiled faintly, "he was asking about the Opera house and about some of the aspects of my job. Nothing serious."

"It sounds completely serious."

"He was a perfect gentleman."

"Pfft, I'll have to get after him then. I can't have my little bruder showing me up… not that that's possible."

"Of course not."

"Danke."

"Mhmm."

Gilbert pulled up into the driveway and smirked at her. "So complacent, aren't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She got out of the car and headed up to the house with a strut that would not have been out of place for a conqueror on the battle field. Gilbert snickered a bit as he followed her up and opened the door to find Gilbird flying towards him. Ludwig was on the phone in a hurried manner and he made a look of warning as he spoke quickly.

"Ja, we need the units over here in a hurry. We've got an unnatural break in with hard evidence of stalking issues and threats to kill~"

The place was a wreck. The couches were overturned. The walls bared something that resembled crude drawings of him and Ludwig, with some altered appendages. Disgusting, was Gilbert's only thought. Crazy ass Turk…

Gilbert pulled Viveka back out before she saw it and shut the door. "It looks like dinner is cancelled."

~.~

_**A/N: -spinning in chair- Wee~! I love the action! The suspense! THE PRUSSIA!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"What's going on?" She demanded, outraged even as she pulled little Gilbird out of her hair and pet him. The little guy seemed tuckered out. As if he had been running the gauntlet. Gilbert sighed, "um…Would you believe me if I said that I work on some things that are not the most…popular publicly…"

"What?"

"I kinda work on some…um…I don't quite know how to explain."

Ludwig opened the door with his little Italian friend and glanced at them both. "We have to move out now. Gilbert, we're all taking your car. Mine was tampered with when I saved Feliciano from getting his neck sliced."

"What?" Viveka stared at him in shock and Gilbert nodded.

"Fine. Come on." Gilbert dragged her down the stairs and Ludwig followed talking in a lower voice to Feliciano. The Italian looked frazzled from all that had happened.

"Ve~ You are in trouble."

"I know."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know."

"I would have you stay with me, but Lovina…"

"I know. It's fine. We'll work something out."

"Is this about that Turk you were telling me about?"

"Ja."

Viveka turned around in her seat to look at them as Gilbert started up the car and she frowned, "I want to know what the hell is going on!"

"It's better if you didn't~"

"NOW!"

Feliciano glanced between Ludwig and Viveka before acquiescing, "Ludwig and Gilbert are part time hit men and they kill bad guys!"

"What?"

"Yep, but now they are going after this Turkish guy. He is known for breaking into houses and attacking people and doing horrible, horrible things."

"Sweet Chopin, what in the world…" She sat forward again and Gilbert looked over at her when they stopped for a light.

"You okay?"

"Nein, I'm apparently sitting in a car with two hit men and an Italian."

"Italians can be a bit exhausting, I get that."

"I was more concerned about the hit men part, danke."

"No problem. We're good guys."

"When you aren't going off to shoot someone."

"It's all part of the job…which technically no one is supposed to know about." Gilbert looked into the rearview mirror at Ludwig, "how did Feli find out Ludwig?"

"He…might have went through my things…once…"

"Or you told him, you liar."

"And you go to the Opera house how often Gilbert?"

"Besides the point, Ludwig. I didn't tell her about my job."

"And now she's in shock in the front seat. Wonderful, bruder."

"SHUT UP!" Viveka sighed and glared back at Ludwig and Feliciano. "Ludwig, you are going to stop arguing now before I make him pull this thing over. Gilbert," she glanced over at him and sighed, "head back towards my house."

"Prinzessin, we really don't have time for doing that kind of~"

"If you both stay at my house, then Feliciano doesn't have to worry about you two and there are guards around the place around the clock so you won't have to worry about anyone getting in to attack."

"Nice," Gilbert turned the car and headed towards the house. "I didn't know you had guards."

"They aren't supposed to be seen so it would make sense that you wouldn't see them."

Ludwig sighed, "I don't think it will help much."

"It'll be fine."

"The Turk~"

"I highly doubt your Turk is going to be getting past all my security."

Ludwig sighed and they stopped at the gate. Gilbert looked over at her expectantly. She opened the car door and walked over to the left side pillar. She spoke quickly into a speaker box and the gate started to open. She got back in and they headed up to the house. Gilbert nearly crapped as he found the Hungarian standing on the doorstep looking at them.

She glared at them all as they parked and got out, "Viveka, what are you doing?"

"Working, can you get me a cup of tea?"

The blonde glared at them all before softening her gaze for Viveka, "hell no, I want to know what is going on. You can't just bring back people that you don't even know just because they cajole you with a few words."

"You're moving out."

"What? You have to be kidding me!"

Viveka looked at the other three and motioned towards the house, "third door on the left, I'll be there in a minute."

Gilbert led them in and past the pissed Hungarian.

Whatever happened, it took more than a minute. Gilbert had been held back by Ludwig and Feliciano. Feliciano was worrying about them both loudly and trying to get them to stay still so that he could make sure that they were both not hurt. Even though he was the only one sporting the bruise from the Turk's visit.

As cute as he was being…

Gott verdammt it was annoying as hell!

"Just let me go check on her~"

"NEIN! Sit down!"

Viveka walked in and Gilbert rushed over, "heilig schiesse! What the hell happened?"

"She got a bit upset. It's nothing." The black eye was developing well around her left eye. Gilbert whistled. "damn, that looks bad."

A crashing sound was made outside of the room and Gilbert frowned, starting towards the door. Viveka stopped him solemnly, "leave it. She's upset for a good cause. I was hoping to avoid this, but it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I'll beat her~"

"Nein, leave her be."

Gilbert looked at her eye again and frowned, "how did she not break your glasses?"

"I took them off when I saw her starting to throw the punch."

"You should have just gotten out of the way."

"Then she would have kept coming at me. Nein, she needed the punch more than I needed to stay unharmed."

Gilbert shook his head and Viveka walked over to the table. She sat down and took off her glasses so she could rub her eye a bit. Ludwig sighed, "so what is the plan here?"

"I have no idea. I'm not the hired assassin here. I have no idea how this kind of thing works."

Gilbert pulled the woman onto his lap as he sat down and grinned, "it's obvious. We just have to kill the fucker before he can get us."

"Language, Gilbert."

"I know, mine is awesome." She shook her head and he tenderly rubbed at the bruise in attempt to prevent swelling. "You should get an ice pack for that."

"I will eventually."

Gilbert picked her up and looked over at the other two. "We're going to get her an icepack. I vote we do nothing tonight besides get some rest and relax ourselves a bit. At around four we'll do a search with Francis and Antonio. If we find nothing, then we'll have to go from there and find out what information the local authorities got from the house besides some shitty drawings on our walls."

"Drawings?" Viveka frowned.

"Be glad you didn't see them, Viveka. They were nothing to look at."

"They were okay though. If the person practiced and learned where arms go then I think he would be a good artist."

"Feliciano, they weren't trying to draw us right. They were trying to show us what would happen to us if… Nevermind."

"Too much information there Ludwig… Ew…" Viveka hid her face against Gilbert's chest and Gilbert worked to keep from smiling. Damn, he loved his job.

"Whatever, come on prinzessin," Gilbert carried her out of the room and paused. "I kind of have no idea where the kitchen is."

"Right next door to the dining room we were just in. That one," she pointed and he walked in to find a pristine kitchen. It could have competed with Ludwig's kitchen it was so organized and clean.

Ugh, how dull.

Gilbert set the Austrian down on the counter and opened the freezer to get out an ice pack and wrap it in a dish cloth. She sat primly on the counter and adjusted her dress as she waited.

Again Gilbert found himself staring at her as he held the ice to her eye.

"So…"

"Hmm?"

"You're a hit man?"

"I know, you never would have guessed."

"How exactly does one get into that field?"

"Well, I got in by helping some old geezer shoot off this con artist in Berlin. Old Fritz hired me and mein bruder to help him with cases and eventually we got hired full time and moved here to work on a couple of cases."

"I see…"

"How did you think hit men get hired?"

"I have to say I honestly have never considered how one becomes a hired shooter. It seems a little… ludicrous."

"Pfft, nowhere feels safer than behind a gun, the bigger the better and mine is the best."

She raised a brow as they remained in place. "Is that supposed to be an innuendo?"

"No, geez, what a dirty little mind you have there."

"You said…nevermind." She shut her eyes and covered his calloused hand with hers to apply a bit more pressure to her eye.

"Prinzessin?"

"It's Viveka."

"Specs?"

"Gilbert, I'm not going to keep correcting you."

"Gute, I'm not going to say that boring name all the time when I could call you something better."

"How is Specs a better name than Viveka?"

"You wear glasses~"

"You brother wears glasses at times. So does a good part of the world as well. I don't see how I get the nickname."

"Fine prinzessin~"

"I'm not a princess."

Gilbert pulled the toweled ice away from her eye and looked directly at her, leaning in close and smirking a bit. "You're mein prinzessin because you're always dressed as if going to a ball, you always are looking proper even when bruder and I were trying to get us out of danger, and you look down at everyone from on your little pedestal." By the time he was finished saying all this, he was right up in front of her face.

She frowned at him, "I don't look down at people and I don't look like I'm-"

Gilbert captured her lips and moved wantonly against her. Sliding those gorgeous legs around his waist and holding her head in place. She fought him for a minute, hell she even bit his tongue. What a fiery spirit! Geez, he was so awesome. He was getting to her.

He moved a hand down to that godly slit on the side of her dress and reached under. It was close. He felt like a pillager in the dark, searching for the precious treasure that he knew was there, heavily guarded at all times.

He found the lacy bit of undergarments that cupped her ass and reached right under them, stroking her vital regions. She gasped and tried to smack him, ending up on her back as he grabbed her hand and laid her out on the counter. He climbed up above her and moved more erotically. Taking in the sight of those violets clouding in pleasure, her tongue dancing along to his time, he could stay here all night. She may have been frowning for a moment, but she couldn't resist him.

He slid that blue number on her up to her waist and trailed his attention down, giving butterfly kisses to her newly revealed person as he went. She made small sounds of something resembling pleasure. It was hard to tell actually. He was too hard to pay full attention to anything but her person. She was on fire for him.

"G-Gilbert…nein…"

Gilbert paused before he started to suck at her core and moved quickly up to look her in the face. "Problem prinzessin? I was just looking into giving my tribute to the royal crown."

"Gilbert…stop…" He moved in and kissed her deeply, taking in the exotic tastes that were unique to her.

"I could stop, but then we'll both be unhappy. If you can tell me to stop and mean it I will though."

She shut her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at him in a failed attempt at outrage. She made have looked a bit peeved, but it looked more like she was mad he stopped. "Stop."

"Kesesese~ I wish you could see your face right now, prinzessin. It's gorgeous and absolutely priceless." He trailed more kisses down her front and licked at her core. She squeaked loudly and covered her mouth; a look of worry on her face as she looked over at the door.

"Gilbert! Your brother…"

"He's fine." Another lick, "he's probably doing the same thing to Feli right now."

"Stop, Gilbert."

"Are," lick, "you," lick, "sure?"

She arched up in response to let him have more access and he grinned. "…dummkopf."

"Nice, princess. I think I need this recorded."

"Don't you dare even consider it." She tried to move away and he held her in place.

"Nein, nein, I was just joking," a little, "I would never do that to you." Unless you gave me the green light, he added mentally.

"Gilbert, stop this isn't appropriate."

"Sure it is," he shoved a finger up her ass and she nearly jumped up in the air. "Awesome!"

"I hate you."

"Nein, not really."

"Gilbert, get out!"

"Nein, I'm working here."

"GILBERT!"

"Shush, you'll scare the others and then Ludwig will come and-"

Gilbert found himself thrown off her and onto the kitchen floor. Ludwig picked Viveka up and glared at him, "BRUDER! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS SORT OF THING?"

"That it's awesome?"

Ludwig carried Viveka out of the room and Gilbert pulled himself together and followed, listening closely. "Sorry about him."

"He was a bit much…"

"He means well."

"That was completely inappropriate."

"I hope this does affect the plan for tonight."

"Nein, it's fine. My offer still stands."

"Danke."

"ja, where is Feliciano?"

"I set him up in a bedroom. I didn't know which one was yours so I just set him up in the first one I found."

"It's fine, mine is the two doors, master bedroom."

Note to awesome self, take up residence in the two doors, master bedroom.

"Again, I'm sorry about Gilbert. He must have gotten too much of an adrenaline rush this evening."

"It's fine Ludwig. I suppose I understand. I should probably be more aware of when he gets like that though. I don't appreciate being set up on my own counter as one would prepare a meal."

Gilbert almost blew his cover halfway up the stairs as Ludwig blushed a bit. That was a completely awesome comment to remember. He would have to keep it in mind for the future.

Yes, that moment would be happening again. He would ensure it.

Ludwig set her down on the landing and nodded, "gute nacht. I'm going to head off to bed since we have nothing else to do tonight. I escorted Elizaveta off the grounds while you were busy. She's gone and the gate is secure. I also met with your security at their little stations at the front and back of the property and they are informed of the situation."

"Danke. Gute nacht." She turned away from him and headed down the hall and a minute later a door announced her exit from the scene.

"Bruder, I know you followed us."

"Damn West! It was awesome before you ruined it."

"I can't believe you would try something like that when we are in this situation. We're lucky you ran into her at that damn bar you and your two friends go to!"

"Geez, you find out everything!"

Ludwig descended a couple steps and gave him a glare, "this is serious. Get your mind out of your pants and focus. You got us into this line of work and by Gott I won't have you getting us killed."

"Pfft, fine. Whatever. I'll keep focused on _work_."

"Danke." Ludwig turned and headed back up the stairs and paused as he started down the hallway. "Just pick a room for tonight. Feliciano and I have the first two bedrooms on the right."

"Got it."

"Gute nacht."

"Ja, night West!" He waited until Ludwig was safely in his own room and he started up the stairs as quiet as possible. He headed down the hall and stopped in front of the master bedroom. Perfect. Ludwig only told him to pick a room for the night and that he was sharing the right side of the second floor main hallway with Feliciano. His awesome little bruder never said he couldn't occupy an occupied room.

"Bruder."

"HOLY- West! What the hell," Gilbert quickly lowered his voice before Viveka heard him.

Ludwig stood angrily behind him, "go to the room next door or I'll tie you up and leave you to rot in the yard for the night."

"Pfft, fine. You're so mean…" Gilbert went into the room next to the master bedroom and shut the door. He listened to Ludwig as the German shuffled something around and he tried the door to find himself trapped inside.

Great, just great. This was not awesome at all! Just because he started to ravish that little sexy Austrian like some dessert on her own kitchen counter after just getting them all to a safe place from an insane psycho killer, Ludwig was being completely unreasonable.

He stripped himself of his clothes and vest, removing all weapons and throwing his two spare guns under the mattress. He hurried and showered with his usual gun on the bathroom counter. It was actually a decent shower too, not the shitty piece of crap that West kept saying he would fix up eventually.

Finally, he grabbed his gun and returned it to the other two as he relaxed into bed and shuffled into a comfortable position. Yep, this was awesome. This was almost exactly how he had pictured his life as a badass assassin.

Hit on chicks, sleep in luxury, and shoot at assholes…

Yep, this was almost perfect. He could use a little chick to warm up his covers though. Pfft, Feliciano probably still had Gilbird now that he thought about it.

~.~

_**A/N: I know, this is kind of ridiculous for a plot/story. In my defense, I wrote this over a year ago. XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert adjusted his hard on as he tried to go back to his sex dream. Damn, he couldn't catch a break tonight.

"Gilbert? I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I know this may sound a bit inappropriate, but would you mind if I sleep in here with you?"

Gilbert opened his eyes and stared in shock at the violet pair looking down at him, "Viveka? How the hell did you get in here?"

"I moved the chair under the door and walked in. Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If I sleep in here with you? I can't sleep for some reason."

Gilbert slid over under the covers and pat the mattress invitingly, "sure prinzessin, come on in."

She slid her partially silk covered body into bed and Gilbert wrapped his arms around her. This was much better. She was so extremely soft… So very, very soft. "You're really warm."

Gilbert paused, "Is that a good thing?"

"Ja, I'm freezing." She snuggled up against him and he grinned. Oh dear lord, this was the single most awesome moment of all time. Viveka was so fuckable. She was practically begging to have sex with him. He leaned in close and caught a whiff of what he assumed was possibly perfume. Without realizing it, he found himself kissing along her shoulder towards her neck. "Gilbert…"

"Was?"

"Stop, I'm sleepy."

"Can we just have one round?"

"Why is that so important to you?"

"Because…" Well, he didn't actually quite know. He could always try Francis's line for these situations though, "I think I might actually be starting to really like you."

She tensed up against him and he mentally cursed. "Was?"

"Shit, I should not have said that. Forget you heard anything. Let's just go to-"

She interrupted him by pressing her lips against his in a sweet, innocent kiss that made him practically burn. "Danke scheon, but I would like to actually know you a bit better before we do something like that."

"My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt, 25, live with my brother Ludwig. We are both orphans that lived in Berlin all our lives until last year when we got transferred to Vienna on a mission about some chick trying to put lasers on fish. Michelle or something, I can't really remember, she was from that little island in Africa, Seychelles. Anyway, I have had one meaningful relationship that blew up in my face about two months ago and since then I've been sticking close to work and not looking for any kind of~"

She kissed him again and sighed, "we aren't going to sleep until we have sex are we?"

"Not if you keep doing that! Geez, do you know what kind of monster you're creating down under?"

She looked away a bit and he saw the faint blush on her cheeks. He pulled her onto his chest and kissed her patiently. This time there would be no one sided affection. This time she was going to be just as willing for this to happen.

She kissed him back and straddled his waist. Her hair tumbling freely down past her shoulders, she was sexy as hell. Gilbert kicked the sheets down and she blushed deeper, "you were...uh…naked…"

"Yep, this whole time." He pulled her down a bit and started to kiss her soundly. She moved against him smoothly and he put himself into position under her. "You want foreplay or just get this going?"

"Hurry, Gilbert."

There was no need to tell him twice. He arched up into her and froze in shock as he broke through a barrier. _HOLY SCHIESSE GILBERT! IF THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK IT IS WE'RE FUCKED!_

Viveka fell down and whimpered as he stayed still. "It hurts…"

"I know, hold on."

"It really hurts."

"Shush, it always hurts the first time…" Of course, someone could have told him that it was her first time so that he was not getting the surprise of having ruined a sexual experience before it even got underway.

"Can you move? I think that helps."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You're not doing anything right now though." Gilbert kissed her again and moved slowly, taking in the feel of her. She was soft everywhere, inside and out. She was the epitome of femininity and he loved it. Geez, he was going to die before this ended.

Viveka started to ride him a bit and he grinned, "getting a little impatient."

"Faster."

"Wanton little princess, aren't you?"

"Move!"

Gilbert reached down and fingered at her as he moved. She gasped and moaned a bit. "Careful there Viv, we don't need someone intervening in the middle of all this."

"The bedrooms are soundproof."

"Nice."

She grinned and Gilbert got an awesome idea. He pulled her hand into his and lowered them both down to where he was thrusting at her. "Gilbert! What are you doing?"

"Feel this?"

"I can hardly not feel it! Gilbert that is inapp~"

"This is how awesomely I fit in you." He flipped them over so he was above her and looked down at that insanely sexy little face of hers, "I hope you know this means you're mine."

She blushed and tried to look away, but he caught her face and kissed her. Taking the time to taste every little bit of her that he may have possibly missed in the last twenty four hours.

"I mean it, Viveka."

"You're just saying~"

He hit at her sweet spot and she arched up at him, moaning in ecstasy as he grinned. "Awesome never lies. Tell me you're mine Viveka."

"Gilbert…"

He continued to crash against her sweet spot in quick staccatos and she grew closer and closer to her climax. She looked up at him with growing need. "Say it Viveka."

"I'm yours Gilbert."

"And who else can have you?"

"No one~" She climaxed and held onto him tight, "GILBERT!"

He shut his eyes as he felt himself get closer and closer exponentially as she convulsed around him. Her whole body was hotter than hell at getting him to that point. He would not give in. He would last…

He felt his resistance vanish as he pounded her into a double climax and she shouted his name again. Thank Gott the walls were soundproof, Ludwig would have stopped this a while ago. Gilbert felt himself come inside her and she finished her second peek to lie drowsily on the bed. He fell down beside her as he finished and pulled her into his arms.

"So that…"

"I can see why you wanted to do that so bad."

Gilbert shook in silent laughter as he pulled his awesome chick into his arms and shut his eyes in content. This was perfect. She was his. He had even gotten her to admit it. It didn't get any better than that. "Mhmm, let's go to sleep, meine prinzessin."

"Ja, schlaf gute."

"Nacht."

And that was that.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mon Dieu, Gilbert has been busy."

"Si…do you think we should wake him?"

"Non, I think I'll just curl up on the other side of mon fleur and get reacquainted."

"Don't even think about it Francis. Gilbert will kill you and I will laugh."

"You are so mean to my plight."

"You have no plight. You just got laid twenty minutes ago with some American."

"Quoi? Non! I was just talking to him…although…hmm…"

"Francis, I don't think I like where this is heading."

"What about you and that little southern Italian…Lovina?"

"I know! She's so cute!"

Gilbert held Viveka closer and opened his eyes to their two guests. "Guys, honestly! Come on! Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"That's not all you did apparently." Francis winked, "très bon, mon ami. I taught you well."

"Shut up Francis before I kick your ass."

"You are all being so cruel! I help you both find love and you're both being stubborn about admitting my help!"

"We know you helped, we just don't want to do threesomes."

"Such conformity to the traditional ways! What is wrong with a little ambiguity! Stretching one's ideals beyond their narrow borders and expressing l'amour in all ways possible! World peace begins with l'amour, mes amis! L'amour."

"Ja…nein, get your own woman Francis."

"Gilbert?" Viveka started to sit up and Gilbert quickly covered her before the guys caught a glimpse of some sexy awesome. That was his and he was planning to be a possessive bastard to keep it that way. "What's going on?"

"It looks like it's four in the morning."

"So?"

"The guys are here to start the search in the area."

"Oui, just like Ludwig said for us to do. Bon matin, mon fleur. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

Francis smiled mischievously and nodded, "of course. I'll just run downstairs and make you some while Gilbert gets ready."

Gilbert glared at the retreating devious Frenchman and Spain stood shocked. "Viveka?"

"Hmm? …Antonio? Don't tell me you're a hit man too."

"Ah…I…si."

Gilbert looked between them. Nein… nein….ja? Nein, nein, Viveka and Antonio didn't have a past relationship. She had been a virgin. He knew that for sure. Hell, he was pretty sure she was not going to be doing much today. She was most likely sore this morning. "I'm assuming I don't have to introduce?"

"Ja, I met Antonio about a year ago when I stayed a little too late at the court house helping to count ballots. He offered to escort me home because it was so late, but I was somewhat concerned by the disappearance of a couple members of staff… wait…" She looked over at him, "they didn't just commit suicide did they?"

"They might have… had some help in that regard…"

She sighed and leaned against Gilbert tiredly. "there is too much going on… I think I'm going to go back to sleep."

"That is an awesome idea." Gilbert rubbed her back soothingly, "I'll be gone an hour or two with these guys searching through Vienna."

"Okay."

Francis returned with a cup of tea and the most frightening grin Gilbert had ever seen on the man. That cup of tea was most definitely drugged… or something to that effect. "Mon fleur! I have your tea."

"Nein, danke. I'm just going to get some more sleep."

"Aw, just one or two little sips…" He stopped as he caught the warning glares from the other two. "I…think I'll wait downstairs for you two then… Au revoir, mon fleur."

"She's not your flower Francis."

"Amigo, I'll just help him down the stairs."

Gilbert watched the Spaniard drag Francis out of the room and listened to them bicker as they headed downstairs. Gilbert hovered over Viveka and smirked, "you take all of this so well…"

"I have to. There's no point in arguing against what is clearly occurring."

"True," he leaned down and kissed her soundly, "you want me to get you anything while I'm out? West's paying."

"Nein."

"Really? I have to say, I would be starting a nice long list beginning and ending in beer if I heard West was paying."

"…dummkopf."

"You love it."

"Mhmm… good bye, Gilbert."

Gilbert smirked, "I expect to come back to this same scene right here. I want to enjoy the whole Saturday like this… or something similar."

She rolled over and wrapped the covers closer. "bye Gilbert."

Reluctantly and with herculean effort, Gilbert pulled out of bed and got dressed; pulling his guns out from underneath the bed and checking everything. He was all set to go. He looked at the exposed leg on his bed and took a deep breath.

I will not get distracted.

I will not get distracted.

I will not get THAT distracted…

To hell with it! He leaned down and kissed a nice little path up her leg and she moaned a bit, "Gilbert… at this rate you'll never get downstairs."

"I was just marking territory. Relax, prinzessin."

"Mhmm…"

"What? I was…"

"BRUDER!" Gilbert winced at the yelling coming from the slightly ajar bedroom door.

"You were saying Gilbert?"

"Bye Viv. I'll be back soon."

He turned and hurried out of the room and down the stairs. Leaping onto the landing, he came face to face with Ludwig, who was thoroughly pissed. "What were you doing?"

"Checking my guns."

"It doesn't take ten minutes to check your guns."

"It does if you take them apart and check all the components."

Ludwig considered this. "That's not a bad idea…"

Francis snickered, "he was also saying au revoir to his petit amour lying in bed."

"What?"

"Shut up Francis, you're going to get me killed." Gilbert glared at him as he could almost hear the gears clicking into place in Ludwig's mind.

"You did Viveka, didn't you?"

"About that~"

"BRUDER! VERDAMMT! WHAT DID I WARN YOU NOT TO DO?"

"She was completely willing and she is even in a good mood this morning. Just ask Francis and Antonio."

Ludwig glanced over at the two for confirmation and sighed, "…just don't fuck it up then…I guess…" He sighed and shook his head, "let's hurry this~"

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" Feliciano, dressed in nothing, came scurrying down the stairs and right up into Ludwig's arms. Francis was about to die of happiness. "Be really careful okay Ludwig? I don't want to lose you."

Gilbert raised a brow, "is there something awesome going on here that I should know about?"

"Nein, Bruder… Feliciano, go back to bed."

The Italian smiled at Gilbert and the others. "Morning! Are you guys going to?"

"Oui, we are all going. Do we get hugs and warnings to be careful?" Francis held his arms open and Ludwig held onto Feliciano so that he didn't run off.

"Francis… get your car started and head out north of town."

Antonio stood as welcoming too, "Feliciano!"

"Antonio! How's Lovina?"

"She's good! Well… a little upset at me, but good! Would you like me to bring you back some pasta?"

"SI!"

Ludwig glared at the Spaniard and carried his little Italian to the stairs, "why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep."

"That's a good idea."

Ludwig dragged Antonio and Gilbert to the door. "I'll see you later Feliciano."

"Bye Ludwig!"

Gilbert snickered when the front door shut the man out. "Did I see a hard on for my little bruder in there? Tell me you're hitting that West."

Ludwig blushed deeply and practically tossed the two at the cars, "shut up! We need to start focusing more on the case and less on who can get in whose pants."

"Or up her skirt in Viv's case."

"BRUDER!"

"Just saying, you don't have to be so sexist. Geez, and here I thought I had raised you better."

"Fusososo, Feliciano is so cute."

"ANTONIO! GILBERT! FOCUS!" Ludwig sighed and rubbed at his temple in vain, "Antonio, you take the south end of town, Gilbert and I are going to take the east and West."

"Just like old times, eh West?"

"Shut up Gilbert."

"Kesesese, so jealous. Always the west, never the east."

Ludwig gave him a murderous look and Antonio nodded, "si, I will see you both later then."

"Later Tonio. I'll make sure to have West give Feli some pasta."

"Alright." He drove off and Ludwig got into the car.

"I have no idea why I don't just push papers now. You three are terrible to work with. You all never get anything accomplished."

"Sure we do. We just do it while we do other things… namely something sexy in a~"

"Bruder, please just drive."

Gilbert snickered and drove them to the far east portion of the area. "So what exactly are we supposed to look for?"

"Signs of forced entry into a residential home, it could be a major break into finding from where the man is working from. Francis also started his little secretary, Mona, on checking all hotels for his name or any ids that look like the sketch from Budapest."

"Awesome…"

They searched in silence for an hour. The houses everywhere silent as the grave and showing no signs of anything besides a few bad decorators and a couple lawns in need of a good raking, Gilbert was bored as hell. Ludwig finally relaxed as they finished their portions of the town. "It looks like we don't get a break."

"Nope, you want to get a coffee?"

"Nein, we should return to the house."

"Pfft, awesome." Gilbert turned to head back to Viveka's and Ludwig looked over at him exhaustedly.

"You really enjoy laying people don't you? What happened to that Canadian?"

"It didn't work out."

"How?"

"It just didn't."

Ludwig frowned and stared ahead. "You aren't going to tell me are you?"

"Nein, so shut up."

"Bruder?"

"What?"

"He ran off with Francis's English woman didn't he?"

"…ja."

"…Sorry."

Gilbert glared to the left and slammed on the brakes suddenly, causing Ludwig to nearly choke. "Found it!"

"What?"

"Look."

Ludwig looked out the window and lo and behold there was a house that was prime bad guy headquarters. The place was a wreck, but also looked like it had been evacuated as soon as possible. The door hung open as if in a panic. "The Greek was right about him knowing our moves."

"Ja, he ran off when we decided on a search through the city."

"Which means he's watching us."

"Ja…"

Ludwig quickly text the others and nodded, "there's nothing we can really do here. The forensics is Francis's specialty. We should still return to the house."

"Got it." Gilbert pushed down on the accelerator and frowned, "what the hell?"

"What?"

"The car isn't working."

Ludwig went pale, "what do you MEAN THE CAR ISN'T WORKING?"

"I mean it isn't working, West. Gott verdammt, pay attention."

"BRUDER! ARE WE OUT OF GAS~"

"Nein, we have a half tank. Hold on…" He stole Ludwig's phone away from him and flipped through the address book, "holy crap, you dog, you do have her number."

"BRUDER THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOU TO BE~"

"Hey Viv! Um… so I have a little situation… yeah, it would kind of appear that my car has broken down a bit… if you could just pick us up… no… well, I guess… hmm… can I get…well… um…"

"BRUDER!"

"You know, I think I'll just figure it out later… okay. Yeah, we're parked right outside a house down by the river… Ditto, ditto… Alright, see you in a minute or two then." He hung up and Ludwig glared at him.

"What was that all about?"

"She wanted to know what I wanted for breakfast since she already cooked up a meal."

"Was?"

"I know right? I've got it made!"

~.~

_**A/N: Wee~**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig hit his head against the window in annoyance and Gilbert snickered, "she'll be here in a minute anyway."

"And just how is this going to get the car away from here? Francis and Antonio can't tow it and I don't believe that you have her bringing a solution for you, do you?"

"Geez, West. Pessimism does not make you any hotter for Feli."

"Bruder…nein." He stole his phone back when they heard a honking behind them. "What in the world?"

"Hello awesome chick of mine." Gilbert turned and laughed, "oh yeah, I scored so well."

"What?" Ludwig turned and groaned, "she brought a tow truck~"

"She brought a flipping awesome tow truck. You just got owned West."

"Bruder, what is this neighborhood supposed to think when she brings a~" Viveka came running over and opened the driver's side door.

"Good morning."

"Viveka, that was hardly stealthy."

"It doesn't need to be." She looked at the rearview mirror and grinned, "it just has to help get you both out of here."

"And how would this leave anyone less suspicious."

"Excuse me! Is everything okay over there?" A couple neighbors were walking out and Viveka smirked as a loud thump came from the other side of the car. The German brothers found themselves hit by airbags and Viveka leaned deeper into the car to hug Gilbert, "OH GILBERT! DANKE GOTT YOU HAD YOUR PHONE!"

"I can…hardly breathe…Viv…"

"I know, sorry., but it will remove suspicion." She leaned out and waved at the couple, "EXCUSE ME! CAN YOU HELP ME GET MY FIANCÉ AND HIS BRUDER OUT?"

"Fiancé," Ludwig looked over at the two of them in shock.

"Shush. If you want out of here without suspicion, then leave this to me or find your own way out of this."

"…the situation wasn't this bad…"

Viveka leaned back in and gave them both a peeved glare. "Nein? I checked the police scanners and heard about a woman calling in about a couple of guys sitting outside a house on this street."

Gilbert smirked, "I'm so glad my _fiancé _is here to save me then."

Viveka glared at him, "don't get used to the title."

"I don't know… I think I like it a lot."

The couple hurried the rest of the way over and Viveka was unable to comment. "They look pretty stuck."

"Ja, I think we should get them pulled out before the car is towed."

"It's a good thing he called you," the woman responded as she hit at the airbag keeping Gilbert trapped, "we can just pop the air out of these really quick." She ordered her husband to grab some scissors or a knife and looked over at Viveka, "aren't you the old governor?"

"Ja."

"I didn't know you got engaged."

"It's a recent thing." She looked a bit upset as the old woman looked away.

"Congratulations, although I don't think this is quite the time for that is it?"

"Nein, it really isn't."

Gilbert nearly laughed. _Problem there Viv? It would look like you're engaged to me, prinzessin. Awesome._

As if sensing his thoughts, Viveka backed away further and nodded, "I think I'll go around the car and check on his bruder's side of the car."

"I wonder how this car was resorted to this," the woman murmured.

Viveka went around the car and frowned. "There's a huge metal thing over here!"

"What?" The woman went around the car and grew wide eyed. "That thing is enormous! How in the world did that get here?"

"Probably some kids. Whoever it was should be prosecuted for this. This could have killed someone!"

"Dudes, you guys alright?" A man leaned in smelling of fast food and Gilbert frowned.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Jones. Alfred F Jones, tow truck man and part time awesome cover up person. You've got trouble, I'll fix it up. You guys love my latest find? I found that metal at an industrial complex. It was so epic! I had to get it for some occasion and then Viveka called me up and asked me to come along. So cool!"

"Yeah. Can you help us get the OUT OF THIS CAR!" Gilbert glared at him and froze. He…did…not…look…like…Matthew…

GOTT NEIN!

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein…

Alfred frowned as he finally saw his complete face, "hey, didn't you date my brother a few months back?"

"Uh…"

"I could swear you look just like the dude."

"Simple mistake."

Alfred glared, "my brother was pissed about the guy. He kept going on about himself and then he got all upset when he decided to run off with some English babe."

"I uh…"

"Bruder…" Ludwig shut his eyes and shook his head, "this is what happens when personal lives get in the way of work."

"I KNEW YOU WERE THAT GUY! HIS NAME WAS ROLF!"

"GILBERT!" Viveka came over and Alfred went pale.

"Gilbert?"

Viveka looked over at him and smiled, "that would be his name, warum?"

"Uh… sorry dude. Guess I had the wrong guy. Hope you're not mad or anything."

"…Nein?"

"Cool! So I'll just be in my truck Viveka."

"Danke Mr~" He gave her a look and she sighed, "danke, Alfred."

"See? That is much more epic! Although you could call me superman if you want."

"I'll let you know when we have these two out." The American walked back to his car and Ludwig stared at Viveka in disbelief.

"A musician, huh?"

"Ja, just a musician now. I was governor for a couple terms. It was a pain and all the covers that we had to do were an annoyance."

Gilbert grinned, "I would vote you back into office in a heartbeat, liebling."

"Danke, but I have no intention of going back into office. Ah!" She took the knife from the returning neighbor and stood back a bit. "Alright, hold on. I would bet the air is going to go fast." She hit the bag and the air hissed out very diffidently. "…Nevermind. Can you pop the airbag for his bruder?" She handed the man the knife and Gilbert stretched himself back out a bit.

"Hey, liebling! Danke for the concern." He wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her blushing, and kissed her soundly as the two neighbors helped Ludwig out of the car. He trailed his attention to her ear and whispered hotly into it, "I hope you know I'm taking your fiancé comment seriously."

"I wouldn't if I were you," but not even her words were serious. She liked him a lot. He could tell. She leaned against him and the couple returned with Ludwig.

"We got them both out for ya."

"Danke scheon."

"Yep, anything for the soon to be family of the former governor," the old woman smiled and dragged her husband back towards their house. Viveka blushed twenty shades of red.

"Crap…"

"Hmm? Something wrong liebling?"

"Shush Gilbert. ALFRED! YOU CAN START TOWING NOW!" She moved quickly to her car. Gilbert and Ludwig hurried after her and got in. Just like the little aristocrat, the car was the latest model of engineering and purred perfectly as she started it up and followed after Alfred.

"So…mission success!"

"Bruder…that was a complete failure."

"Wie?"

"How? WE HAD TO HAVE VIVEKA PICK US UP! Don't you think Sadiq is going to be a little interested in someone that is helping us, but doesn't have half the defense that we have?"

"…Schiesse."

"And the fiancé comment? That will just make things that much harder."

"…I really hate you sometimes bruder."

Ludwig leaned back and rolled his eyes, "we should have thought more rationally back there. That statement about you two being engaged is going to go viral in about twenty seconds after those two get online."

Viveka looked back at him as they reached a stoplight and glared, "I came up with a reasonable way to get you two out of there while informing your little friends how to get into the back of that house and get all your little information. Also, I managed to give that neighborhood a reason to be unsuspicious of anything besides pranksters. What have you accomplished?"

"How did you know that the house was~"

"Antonio told me when I called him."

Gilbert frowned, "why did you call Tonio?"

"Because I was wondering where your little group was when you were both out on the street immobile."

"Oh…" Both brothers sat quietly as Viveka made it back to the house. The gate moved soundly and Alfred moved in ahead of them. They followed behind and Viveka got out and walked over to Alfred as Gilbert and Ludwig got out.

"…Bruder…She's good for you."

Gilbert stared at Ludwig in shock. "What?"

"LUDWIG!" Feliciano came running out of the house and Ludwig walked over to get hugged closely by the Italian. "I heard your car broke down!"

"Ja, but it's fine."

Gilbert smirked a bit and looked over as Viveka spoke to the American. He started to frown more and more as he continued to watch. Wait…was she…

Viveka leaned in closer to the American and smiled brightly at him. She leaned over a bit as she did this and Gilbert noticed a bit of the cleavage that she was sporting… She was flirting! NEIN!

NEIN! NEIN! NEIN!

Blood boiled in him as he watched the American enjoy his time talking to her. He leaned closer and looked down at her completely idiotically. He smiled even brighter than her and shuffled his feet a bit.

OH HELL NO!

~.~

_**A/N: Yeah, I really truly only update when I get reviews. It's encouraging, anyway, thanks to reviewers and to **_Ichirukiia _**for reminding me about this story. ^^' I try to remember about this but I have a lot going on. **_


	8. Chapter 8

Gilbert marched himself over and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "Hey… uh…"

"Alfred."

"Right." He grinned and hugged the Austrian to his chest, "so yeah, nice rescue back there."

"I know. I'm like a spy the way I help out. I was just telling Viveka that if she ever has trouble again to just call me."

"Mhmm…" Smug bastard… "Awesome then."

"Later Viveka! Gilbert." He opened his car and drove away, leaving the broken down car in the driveway. Gilbert looked down at his struggling Austrian.

"Did I see flirting?"

"Nein."

"Oh, I do believe I saw flirting. So much for the professional noble aristocrat I met that night at a bar."

"Stop, I was motioning at a spot of oil he had on his face. He kept wiping the wrong spot."

"Oh…" So that was what the wiping had been about…

"As for being anything less than conservative, I resent that."

"Really? How trustworthy can a governor be when you're getting people to create scenarios in which you're in the clear?"

"Trustworthy enough, stop bothering me Gilbert." She pulled out of his arms and glared up at him, "I haven't been a governor in years. I take pride in that fact. I'm helping you out of courtesy to the nation, nothing more. You might want to get focused on your job so you can catch this psycho killer." She walked up to the house and ignored the two that were locking lips on her steps.

Wait…

HOLY CRAP! Gilbert stared at his brother in shock and excitement as he kissed the Italian. It was about time. Awesome. Well, he should follow suit.

Gilbert took the stairs quickly and found the Austrian playing piano in a room. She was swaying quietly in time to the music and he grinned. He sat down on the edge of the bench next to her and watched her play. She was a musician alright. She turned the page of her sheet music and swept the melody into a crescendo, throwing a few staccatos in for emphasis to the counter melody. Nice!

"Viv."

She ignored him and moved into the chorus of the melody.

"Prinzessin." He plinked a couple of the lowest keys idly.

"Stop."

"Hmm?" He plinked the keys incessantly.

"Stop that, watch or leave."

"What if I have something else in mind?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You don't even know what I want."

"I have an idea." She continued to play.

"Aw, now that is mean."

"Nein, bothering someone trying to practice is rude."

"Maybe you should pay more attention."

"What?"

"You want to go out to dinner tonight?"

She stared at him in disbelief, "the last time we tried that, you ended up living in my house."

"I would like to think of that as a positive."

"I wouldn't."

"Ouch, I deserve that… I guess~ Look. We'll go out to a nice place here in Vienna. I got a place in mind that~"

"I'm not going to a bar." She started another Chopin piece and he smirked in amusement.

"I wasn't going to take you to a bar. I was thinking a five star restaurant. Something nice. Anyway~"

"You should probably go get some change of clothes for yourself and Ludwig."

"Probably… Nein, I'll get Francis and Tonio to get something for us. Anyway, my offer is standing all day. Think about it~"

"I don't have to. I work tonight. We have a concert at the Opera house and I'm trying to practice."

Gilbert frowned, "what?"

She stood up and put her sheet music into a folder. "Ja, I'm going to be out late tonight at the concert."

"But the Turk~"

"He's your problem as far as I'm concerned." She started towards the door and he glanced at the clock.

"Wait! Where are you going? It's only ten!"

"I'm going to the Opera house. I have to practice and you need to be able to focus on your own job. It would appear that the only way for this to be able to be accomplished is for us to be apart."

"…What if I can't focus without you?"

"Then that would leave how you've done it so far to be a mystery." She walked out of the room and Gilbert sat still on the bench. What the hell had just happened?

_What do you mean Gilbert? You just got rejected! It's as simple as that. You're being completely unawesome and trying to make something out of nothing. Come on! Let's grab our guns, get Luddy away from Feliciano, and go shoot this fucker so we can go home and leave this prissy aristocrat._

Why did everything feel out of sorts?

"We didn't find much," Antonio admitted.

"West and I found out our car had hardly any motor oil at all. It was completely gone and there was an issue with the carburetor. We're lucky the car didn't burst into flames the way the wires were hooked up."

Ludwig nodded, "we think it's been that way since yesterday before he busted into the house."

"Si, but there's nothing that we have that would give us a visual of what the guy looks like; our sketch is a failure at best."

"VERDAMMT!"

Ludwig looked over at him for a minute before turning his gaze to Francis and Antonio. "We need a better picture and maybe more. We need to set up a way to get him trapped."

"Quoi, but how would we do this?"

"I have no idea…"

"Ve~ I made PASTA!"

They all looked over at Feliciano and Ludwig managed a faint smile for the Italian. "Danke scheon Feliciano."

"Of course! Do you want me to get you a beer? Viveka said she had some in the basement."

"Sure… Get one for Gilbert too, will you? He looks like he needs it."

"Oui, what is the matter Gilbert?"

"Nothing."

"This isn't about Viveka saying she was engaged to you, is it?"

"Nein…"

"What?" Antonio and Francis stared at the brothers in shock.

"Ja, we needed to out of the area without suspicion and she falsely claimed Gilbert was her fiancé so that no one would suspect anything."

"It was awesome."

"Oui, that would be…mmm… tres bon…"

Antonio hit the perverted minded Frenchman and smiled, "good for you amigo!"

"Where is mon fleur?"

"She's gone to her performance."

They nodded and started to look at the map again. Antonio sighed, "we need him to make a move without us being preoccupied. If only we had something out there in the open, we could work around it and catch the guy."

"Oui, this is useless when he won't play with us."

"The situation is bleak, I'll admit it…" Ludwig sighed and Francis's phone started to blare. "Answer your verdammt phone Francis."

"Desole! Desole!" He answered and frowned, "what?"

"What is it?"

"Are you sure?" Francis nodded, "merci beaucoupe! I will let my associates know." He hung up and looked at them. "You'll never guess who that was."

"Who?"

"Our little Greek informant. Apparently he and his little Japanese associate were out at the Opera house and he swears to Mon Dieu that he saw the Turk there. He's currently sitting in the middle of the crowd watching the performance."

Antonio frowned, "why in the world would he be sitting in the crowd watching a classical music performance?"

Ludwig and Gilbert glanced at each other and went pale, "he's after Viveka."

Gilbert stood up and grabbed his coat, "let's get the hell over there NOW!"

"NEIN! We need a plan!"

"NEIN! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OVER THERE BEFORE HE MAKES THE GRAB!" Or worse…

"Bruder, stop and think. She's in the middle of the concert. This is the chance we've been waiting for! She's fine as long as she continues. The concerts there last a couple hours and it started twenty minutes ago. We've got time and place to our advantage. Let's get ourselves dressed up and prepared to get the man out of view so we can shoot him and return to normalcy."

Gilbert sighed, "fine… what do you have in mind?"

Ludwig pulled his computer out and pulled up blueprints of the Opera house. "We'll make this simple. That way we can improvise if necessary and ensure that no civilians get harmed. Remember, worse case scenario, get a photo of the Turk. We need something more substantial than the sketch we have."

"Got it. Hurry with this. I have a bad feeling mon ami."

_~.~_

_**A/N: Yeah, I think I might have mentioned this in other fics and possibly here, but my computer hates my German. Literally, it goes through and "fixes" everything. I've reposted chapters over and over with the same result. I do **_**know **_**German. It's probably my favorite language (even over English). –sigh- I'm planning to get a new laptop soon, so let's hope it's nicer about being multilingual, ja?**_

_**Anyway, the reviews are awesome. Thanks.**_

_**Sorry about grammer.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert adjusted his jacket and walked into the building. He was stopped a bit early. "Name or ticket?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt. I'm fiancé to the pianist Viveka Edelstein."

The man looked up at him, "What?"

He held up the flowers in his hand and grinned, "I actually came to congratulate my fiancée on her performance, but I ran a bit late at work to actually see too much of the performance."

"I'll say, they're already most of the way through the whole thing. They started the second to last song a minute ago."

"What? I thought the whole thing started at eight?"

"It started at seven thirty tonight. It's Saturday and there's a concert afterwards as well as a banquet downstairs where everyone will be able to talk to the musicians."

Gilbert felt himself go cold, "everyone?"

"Yep, still want to go in?"

"Hell yeah."

"Alright, I just need to see some id."

Gilbert showed the man his license and hurried through the foyer to the Opera room. Antonio and Ludwig met him at the performance room doorway, "what took you so long?"

"I was being informed of the changed scheduling for the place."

"What?"

"Ja, they're having an interviewing of the musicians. Apparently everyone is going to be able to talk to the musicians in a room downstairs."

"Schiesse."

Gilbert looked over at Antonio, "go to the Greek and get a visual made. Ludwig, go to a balcony seat and wait for Tonio's information. Once you get the chance, shoot the bastard."

"Nice start off to the idea, but we'll be in shit if the man gets shot in there."

"I'm not letting him near Viveka."

"You have to let him. Antonio, keep visual on the man. Gilbert, you keep an eye on your fiancée." Ludwig turned away, "I'm going downstairs to get into the meeting room and wait out for the end of the performance. We'll get him to get Viveka out of the room and when he gets her out of the room, we'll shoot him. Francis is waiting with our new clean up man."

"The Russian?"

"Ja."

"Disgusting. Poor Francis."

"Si, that would be horrible."

Ludwig hurried away and Antonio snuck through the doors to go and find the Greek. Gilbert walked around the room and walked into the backstage area.

"We don't know!"

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS WHOLE PERFORMANCE RUINED BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT!"

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to end the performance after the song ends."

"I WANT MY FLUTIST!"

"Your Romanian quit to go chase vampires."

"I WANT HER BACK!"

Gilbert pulled his phone out, "Tonio? Yeah, you got a visual?"

"No, the man is ducking too much and the lights went down. I need another couple minutes."

Gilbert sighed, "alright. I'm going to help out the crew backstage. Get a visual."

"I WANT MY FLUTIST!"

"YOU'VE SAID THAT!"

"Excuse me?" Gilbert walked over to the arguing men and put on an innocent look, "sorry, but I have no idea where my fiancée's room is."

"The performers don't really have rooms." The crewman stated. "Sorry, if you'll just wait a moment~"

"You're Viveka's alleged fiancé," the manager asked.

"Ja, Gilbert Beilschmidt, pleasure to meet you."

"Ja, ja, do you play anything?"

"I play flute if that's what you mean."

The manager looked about ready to kiss him… pfft, he wasn't his type. "THANK GOTT! Do you play well?"

"I play awesomely thank you very~"

He shoved the flute into his hands and pushed him towards the stage. "Danke Gott, danke Gott, go ahead and head quietly to the front seat on the furthest left. You can't miss the seat. When the song ends, you can use the music of the clarinet player next to you. Just lift his stand a bit and stand to play. Whatever you do, don't fuck this up!"

Gilbert smirked and tossed the roses at the crewman. "No problem."

He adjusted his tie a bit and headed out onto the stage, sitting down next to the clarinet player. The man paused and sighed in relief, whispering quietly, "thank goodness Roman~ Oh, are you new?"

"Ja, you gotta let me use your music for the next song."

"No problem." He scooted his stand over a bit and Gilbert started to play with the rest of the group. They finished the nocturne and Gilbert looked out at the sea of faces to find Antonio looking still. They needed to hurry up.

"Danke ladies and gentlemen for coming to the fall concert, we have one more composition tonight and then we'll adjourn to the main room downstairs for interviews with the musicians. This next song is a duet, piano and flute, it's a love composition that has quite a history around it. It's known for the fact that the composer and his love were at odds in every single way imaginable and yet, through all of that, they somehow were deeply in love. Our musicians for this will be Viveka Edelstein and…" He paused as the crewman from earlier came out and whispered to him, "Ah, I see, Sorry gentlemen. I was just informed we have a slight change in one of the musicians. The last song will be played by Viveka Edelstein on the piano and Gilbert Beilschmidt on the flute."

The crowd clapped and Gilbert stood at the ready. Whether Viveka was surprised or astonished was impossible to see from here, she began the song and Gilbert joined in to create a two blending melodies to ring throughout the room. He played through the first few measures and searched the crowd again. Antonio was moving to a new position, his gaze focused on one area of the crowd. Gute, he had a visual. The Spaniard took a picture with his phone from where one camera was filming and Gilbert focused on playing.

Damn, no wonder Viveka quit her political life for this, playing with her was making him so freaking hard. It was like musical porn. She threw her whole emotions into the countermelody and he tossed his emotions right back at her in the melody. She coerced him into a crescendo, he retaliated her into going into a decrescendo.

They were fully into it when they reached the last few measures. Gilbert played the final notes and stood still as she ended the song off with an almost melancholy ending. The crowd erupted into applause and stood up; Gilbert finally put the flute to ease and bowed with the group for the crowd. They started to file off stage and Gilbert led the front row back into the back of the stage. The manager ran up to him and started to hug him, "DANKE GOTT!"

"HEY! Uh… you can let go…"

"Well done, Gilbert." Viveka walked over and the manager pulled her into the hug as well.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU TWO!"

"Randolf? Please let me go…" Viveka struggled and Gilbert leaned over, kissing her soundly in front of the whole group.

"Hey, so good job I guess. I might have shown you up a bit, but you were good before that."

"Gilbert… shut up."

"Love ya too Specs."

She gave him a peeved glare and the crewman snickered a bit and handed him back his roses. "Oh awesome," he turned and handed Viveka the flowers, "so I guess these are for you."

"You guess?"

"Well, I might have bought them with that in mind."

She rolled her eyes and gave the others a look before pulling him away from them and pulled him out of the room, "what are you doing here?"

"I was clearly coming to see my gorgeous fiancée play some awesome piano for a crowd of unworthy spectators~"

"Get real, you have a case! Where's your brother?"

"He's downstairs."

"What?"

"We might have both come… with Francis and Antonio."

"You're all skipping out on work for this? What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be finding that killer?"

"He might be…um… around…in the building…"

"What?" She glanced around and he sighed.

"Sadiq is in the crowd. We had our informant see him in the crowd and Antonio's got a visual of the guy."

"He's here…?" She stood a little closer and Gilbert wrapped his arms around her.

"Relax, meine liebling. I'll keep ya safe."

"That's not comforting considering you're the only reason he's after me."

Couldn't argue that…

"Alright you two, the cute little romance moment is cute, but save it for the crowd. Come on," the clarinet player from earlier dragged them both down the hall with the others and into the main room downstairs.

Show time.

The cameras started to flash and everyone started to blab on and on. Reporters came over and started to shoot pictures as fast as they could. Gilbert found himself holding hands with Viveka and smiled for the cameras with her. She leaned into him a bit and smiled.

Nice. This he could work with. Gilbert wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled, "this would be my stunning fiancée, ja."

The cameras flashed even faster and Viveka continued to smile while digging her nails his sleeve in anger. Oh yeah, he would probably pay for that later.

"Sir, Sir! How did you two meet?"

Crap. Well, when in doubt, "we met at a concert in Germany. I ran into her during the intermission."

Awesome response, the reporters ate the information like candy, "would you say that the performance was as good as the one you both gave tonight for the finale?"

Viveka answered for them, "it was a brilliant performance, but Vienna has always been the musical nation of the world." Pfft, silly Austrians…

The group dissipated a bit and the crowd started to interview the others as well as Viveka. He moved to the edge of the room and found himself in mere seconds surrounded again. They started to ask about his musical experiences and his talent with the flute and he turned to take the attention.

It was only supposed to be a minute, but when Gilbert turned around. He searched the crowd to find his target missing. Where the hell had Viveka gone?

SCHIESSE!

He quickly went to the edge of the room and left the room to look around. The hall seemed empty, but…

WHACK!

Gilbert fell to the ground to find the Hungarian standing over him, her whole frame shaking in rage. "You ruined everything!"

"What the hell?"

"YOU STOLE HER!"

This was bad… "Now hold on, have you seen Viv~"

"She's with my new friend, away from you."

Schiesse, she's gone insane. Gilbert pulled out his gun and clicked off the safety, "I don't care how close you and Viv are, you risk her, and I will kill you. Where the hell is she?"

"Go away and leave her alone."

"I would but I can't if she's dead. Where the hell is she?"

Liz glared at him and held her frying pan at the ready, "why should I tell you? You're trying to take her away!"

"Right now there is a Turk bastard trying to kill her and I have to keep her out of his hands."

"What?"

"Ja, so tell me~"

"OH GOD!"

"LIZ!"  
>OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!"<p>

"LIZ FOCUS!"

"What have I done…" She dropped to her knees and the frying pan fell to the floor with her. She stared at the ground and Gilbert had a bad feeling run through him.

"You handed her off to Sadiq, didn't you?"

"I didn't know… He came shortly after I left the house the yesterday… I…" Gilbert didn't listen any further. It was like the whole world stopped turning. He held his gun at the ready and ran down the hall. Where the hell would someone go with a victim? THE BACK!

Gilbert turned and cussed loudly as he found the back of the building in complete darkness. Schiesse. He wants me to shoot in the dark.

Pulling out gun number two, Gilbert moved into the room. He ducked behind a counter on one end of the room and continued deeper. A bright exit sign shone on the other side of the room and he saw a large figure holding something struggling in his arms. Damn, he had her. Gilbert looked around in question, where the hell was Antonio and West?

As if in response to his thoughts, he saw a red light flicker over at him from the other side of the room, a green light flickered back. They were in the room too. Good. Gilbert pulled out his light and flickered the little white beam of light in response.

Alright, so now that they all knew where everyone was.

"Stand down, idiots. You'll only shoot my hostage."

Gilbert kept quiet as the others followed suit.

"You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking I'll have a bit of fun with this one. Such a little soft thing… I could when I saw all the silks she's worn in the last couple days. Since the bar, eh Gilbert? Or is it Wolfgang? You seem to enjoy switching names." He paused a minute and Gilbert could almost see the bastard smiling, "you might as well speak. I know you're there. You shot my little lover. I might as well have some fun with yours."

"So Gupta was your lover?"

Sadiq laughed, "for a night, it was nothing serious. Nothing like what you have, but still… I still feel like enjoying this."

He made a motion in the dark and Gilbert felt his blood run cold.

"Aw~ Do you not want to talk little one?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh… a fiery spirit. I can break you."

"Release me this instant!"

"Hmm…no. I don't think so," he moved quickly and Gilbert heard a yelp from their direction. He couldn't take it!

Without realizing it, he jumped from his cover and tackled the man, pushing Viveka out of the bastard's arms and shooting. The man went down and Gilbert shouted, "LUDWIG! LIGHTS! I NEED LIGHTS!"

The lights flickered on and Gilbert found himself, arms in the man and covered in his blood. Viveka lay nearby holding onto her leg. It was twisted. Gilbert pulled her over and held onto her as the other two came over and started to pick up the guy.

Viveka held onto him tightly and he wrapped as much of himself as he could around her. "Verdammt…"

"I know…"

"Schiesse…"

"I know…"

"Why did you leave the room without me?"

"…I shouldn't have…"

"Ja, you really shouldn't have…"

She turned in his arms and held him even closer. Her hair now a complete mess, her clothes and person now covered in blood. "I'm sorry…"

"…let's get you home."

"Ja…"

Gilbert stood up and held her in his arms, carrying her towards the exit where the others with Ivan, the cleaner, were taking care of the body.

"We still don't know~"

"Later Ludwig, I'm taking her home."

"Ja…" Ludwig nodded and turned to the other three. Gilbert tossed his jacket into the back and held onto Viveka the whole way to the house. The gate opened and they drove up to the house. He carried her into the quiet house and Viveka frowned.

"Where's Feliciano?"

"He went home."

"Oh…"

Gilbert sat her down and pulled the first aid kit they had from ages of this kind of work. "This is going to need a brace."

"I don't have to show up to work for a month. It'll be fine."

Gilbert didn't comment. He quickly took care of it and carried her upstairs in silence. He tucked her into her bed and looked down at her after she kissed him.

He couldn't do this. He was a mercenary. He was sent to kill. She was just a musician. Maybe she had a few perks above others, but she couldn't take the fighting.

It was cruel to put her through this…

"I'm going to help Ludwig."

"Alright… Gute nacht."

"Ja, schlaf gute."

He shut the door and started to quickly pack up their crap. They could stay at a hotel tonight. Or at the office…

"Oh boy, again? Gilbert? You need a new hobby. You have a pretty little fiancée waiting in a nice warm bed at home and your sitting in a bar?"

"Yeah? Well, maybe I'm just too awesome to do that…"

Francis shook his head, "mon ami, there is too awesome and then there is stupid. You are at stupid."

"I couldn't…"

"HEY!"

Gilbert nearly cussed…wait. "SCHIESSE!"

"Yeah, Gilbert?"

Gilbert turned to look at the Hungarian and sighed, "what the hell do you want?"

"I want to know why the hell Viveka hasn't seen you in days! She's been playing her piano nonstop."

"Sorry I can't be perfect. Gott verdammt…"

"HEY!" Liz stood in front of him and glared at him, "let me make this clear. I hate you. Not a little. I hate you A LOT! Unfortunately, my friend loves you. So you better move you lazy ass out of this bar and home to your fiancée or I will make you pay."

Gilbert snorted, "I'm armed and so is my associate~"

"I'm with her on this one, mon ami."

"Was?" Gilbert stood up and threw some cash onto the counter, "verdammt…dummkopfs…" He headed towards the door and walked down the street quietly. He turned the corner and listened to the church bells nearby. It was already well past midnight. Damn…

He pulled out his phone to find Ludwig calling, "hello?"

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"Make sure to get your ass to work tomorrow."

"Hmm? Warum? You can push papers without me."

"Just be there Bruder." He hung up and Gilbert snorted. Fine. He would go. What the hell.

He headed into the little hotel and into his room, locking the door behind him. He was happy alone. He didn't need anyone.

Pfft, damn soft bodied aristocrats with their innocence and their adorable faces.

~.~

_**A/N: -feels slightly guilty- …Umm… I have this all typed up and finished, I just like building suspense with my readers. I'll update faster for you all… in return for reviews. Kesesese~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Click._

_ Gilbert woke up immediately and looked up to find a barrel of cold steel meeting his face. His froze up immediately._

_ "I figured out why you ran."_

_ "Viveka…GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL!"_

_ She rolled her eyes and glanced at the room, "this room is filthy."_

_ "Sorry, I didn't have any intention of sharing it with you."_

_ "Gute, let's go home."_

_ He rolled over and yawned, "go home prinzessin, you can't handle my life."_

_ She leaned in close and grinned maliciously, "I thought you would say that." The lights went out in the room and Gilbert frowned, sitting up immediately. What in the world?_

~.~

_"Bruder?" Gilbert looked into Ludwig's office and let out a sigh in relief. "There you are, we've been waiting for you for about ten minutes now~"_

_ He stopped as Viveka turned the chair and smiled at him, "Ludwig's busy. He told me to go ahead and get comfortable. Care to join me? I have cake…"_

Gilbert stood up in the middle of the meeting and cursed.

Ludwig looked over at him angrily, "bruder, would you care to comment on our investigation?"

"Ja, we better get paid awesomely."

The group nodded, "of course. You always are."

Ludwig sighed, "forgive mein bruder. He's been tired lately."

The head guy nodded, "I hear you got engaged. Tricky business there. According to your report, she knows everything?"

"Ja, what about it."

"Nothing… it's just…"

"What?"

"She has some questionable ties to public officials…"

"Yeah? Which would come in useful if Ludwig or I ever get into shit."

"That's true…" The man thought quietly. "This could be useful."

"Come on! Fritz! Help me out here!"

Fritz looked at them all and grinned, "it's a nice way to round off the group. Someone with official ties to the public officials… by the time Gilbert and Ludwig retire, her usefulness will be gone as well."

The others nodded, of course they would, it was Fritz talking. He was a freaking genius! Gilbert grinned, "if you'll all excuse me…"

"Where are you going Gilbert?"

"I have work to do Fritz."

"Alright."

"What! YOU ARE LETTING HIM GO? WE ARE IN A MEETING!"

Fritz chuckled, "I know where he's going and I think it's a good idea. Besides, we all know this meeting is getting nowhere." Ludwig sighed as the others nodded in agreement and Gilbert slipped down the stairs. He rushed into his office and started to grab his coat.

"Morning Gilbert."

"Morning Viveka, I can't talk. I have to get to Viveka's house and~" he stopped and looked over in shock.

Viveka sat on his desk, helping herself to some of the wine he kept stashed in his desk. She looked back at him contently and sipped some more of the wine. "You were saying?"

"How the hell did you get into my office?"

"I walked in."

"It was locked!"

"I unlocked it. The janitor was very willing."

"I bet… and why are you drinking my wine."

"I like this flavor. Cherry has always been delicious."

Gilbert shut his office door and walked over to her, "it's rude to intrude in someone else's place."

"I was… paying tribute to the royal crown… I believe those are your words for it."

"No that is for sex. This," he motioned at the whole scene. "This is breaking and entering… and stealing."

"Nein, it's cherry wine."

"MY cherry wine."

"The bottle says it's Ludwig's."

He sighed, "well, he gave it to me."

"Why do I doubt that?"

"Because you're drunk."

"Nein, I've only had half the bottle."

"WAS?"

"I'm just kidding, although I might."

"Like hell you will. Give me that." He took the bottle away and set it aside, "you mind telling me why the hell you're in my office."

"I have no idea."

"Really?"

"Not a clue. I just got up this morning and decided a change of pace was necessary. "

"So you came here?"

"Well, I went to your house yesterday and had a… talk? I suppose… well I did get him to tell me some things… and you weren't there so I decided to come here today."

Gilbert froze, "did you break into my hotel room?"

"Nein, why?"

"No reason." He really needed to stop drinking.

"Anyway, it was nice talking to you. I should get going." She stood up and walked right out of the office, not even bothering to shut the door behind her. Gilbert watched as the new accountant met her outside the room.

"Hey! I'm Peter!"

"Guten morgen Peter."

"You're pretty."

"Danke." Gilbert glared at them as they got into the elevator and the door started to close.

DAMN!

He would not chase after her. No, she wanted to play stubborn he could… play… _MORON! YOU RAN FIRST! SHE'S JUST THROWING YOUR CHOICE INTO YOUR FACE! IT'S YOUR OPTION TO CHASE OR SIT ON YOUR LITTLE PEDESTAL AND LET HER GO! _

_ RUN YOU FICKING MORON! RUN!_

Gilbert leapt up and ran past Liz, causing papers to fly into her face as he headed to the stairs. He sprinted down the stairs two at a time and made it to the bottom floor, panting hard. People shrieked a bit as he zipped past them and he ran over to the elevators. The thing was open, schiesse!

He took off for the parking lot and found Viveka driving already. Gilbert sprinted quickly and jumped into his car, following her out of the parking lot and down the street. They made it to the house at the same time and pulled up in the driveway.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert walked right up to her and glared down at her, "You're going to marry me."

"What~"

He crushed her into his embrace and held her close, taking in everything he'd been denying himself. It felt so much better to give in and have her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't… have you getting hurt…"

"Oh, Gilbert?"

He pulled back and frowned, "what?"

"One, I still have your gun from last night. Two, if you ever pull that kind of shit on you again; I won't be responsible for what Ludwig does to you."

"What West does?"

"Ja, here's your gun," Gilbert stared at his usual third gun and his mind flickered back to the gun being aimed at his head.

"YOU DID BREAK INTO MY HOTEL ROOM!"

"Nein, I was in the area and used a key."

"THAT STILL COUNTS!"

"Sure it does." She smirked up at him and headed into the house. "Breaking into other people's property is illegal, same as threatening men at gunpoint to call their bruder to tell them to get their ass to work."

"…Is there something my awesome is not aware of?"

"Nein… unless you count the fact that Francis is waiting at your hotel room ready to jump you."

"And how would you know this?"

She paused as she poured water into a kettle, "probably because he told me that was what he was doing after I refused to have a threesome with him. He's completely inappropriate."

Gilbert sat down on the counter and tossed his tie at the wall. "So…what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"I'm having lunch and then playing piano. I don't know what you are doing. I thought you were going to stay at work."

"Yeah, well… that was before someone started to flirt again! IT WAS NOT AWESOME AT ALL!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. He complimented me and I thanked him. He followed me to the elevator and then we had a moment on the way down~"

"WHAT?"

"I'm just kidding, he got off on the floor under yours. Nothing happen~"

Gilbert crushed her against him and picked her up into his arms. She stared at him wide-eyed, but after a minute softened against him. She wrapped her arms around him and he found himself laying back on the counter, he grinned up at her in humor. "This won't work prinzessin, I love topping too much."

"Prepare to be topped then."

"Nein, I mean it." He started to move them when she grabbed his gun and held it to his head, "pfft, you think you're going to shoot~"

She clicked off the safety and Gilbert felt himself get that much harder.

…um…yeah…

He really had no explanation for this…

She smiled down at him, "I think I might keep one of these with me at all times." She kissed him hard and he tried to grab his gun. She moved the gun away and fired a round into the wall on the other side of the room. They both paused at the loud shot.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"I know… my wall is ruined…"

"YOU NEARLY SHOT ME!"

"Maybe you should have behaved."

"I'll get you a fucking whip. Geez," Gilbert took the gun away and set it, along with his other two, on the other side of the counter.

She sighed and started to pull away. He held strong, "where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to turn off my stove and see if I can fix my wall later by calling someone to spackle it up."

"Yes to the first, but fuck the wall~"

"Language, Gilbert."

"I know, mine's awesome."

"Gilbert…nein…"

Gilbert picked her up and turned off the stove before carrying her out of the room. "We need to talk."

"We were talking."

"I prefer bedroom talk. It always ends in good news."

"Was?"


	11. Chapter 11

Gilbert leaned back and grinned.

Oh yes, bedroom talk always ended in awesome news.

He looked over at Viveka to find her sleeping against him sound asleep. Her hair in disarray around her shoulders and across her back, he messed with that sexy little piece that seemed to stick up all the time.

Yep, all his…

"Gilbert, stop."

"You enjoy telling me to stop, don't you?"

She smiled a little at him and pushed herself up to kiss him, "nein, it's just you never behave."

"I behave…when I want to. To be fair, you don't behave either."

"I beg your pardon? How in the world do I misbehave?"

Gilbert leaned over her and kissed at the mole of awesome near her mouth, "there's that flirting you do, then the not listening to me… Plus you seem to have a thing for my bruder. 'perfect gentleman'? I think not."

"Darn, I went after the wrong brother."

Gilbert glared at her and she smiled, rolling over to her other side to give him her back. He grinned and trailed a finger along her spine to her lower back, causing her to visibly shiver. "Problem there Viv?"

"Nein."

"Really?" He moved closer and started to kiss her back, following the path that he'd made with his hand. "Mmm… I knew you couldn't resist my awesome."

"Gilbert…"

"Ja?"

She rolled over suddenly and ended up pressed on top of him. Her nude body against his was practically a bucket of cold water, waking him up immediately.

"Oh now this is pretty awesome."

"Shush." She started to roll off and he grabbed her hips, holding her in place.

"Now, now… perfect. You know, I bet Francis knows where we can get an awesome maid outfit."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh hell, ja. I would kill for that."

Viveka rolled her eyes and leaned down, "I am not wearing a maid outfit. What is the deal with them anyway?"

"They're sexy as hell, the French ones anyway. Just think, you could top me all night in the outfit, a nice crop in one hand, maybe let me take some belly shots…" He could just see it now. It was so awesome!

"NEIN!" She hit him lightly and sat up, holding the bed sheet around herself.

"Just an idea, relax, prinzessin." Gilbert sat up as well and held her against him, rubbing her back soothingly. "You know what? I would wear whatever you wanted me to." Well, most things…

It really depended on what she wanted him to wear, but that wasn't the point.

"You would?" Her voice was full of skepticism as she looked up at him.

He smiled brightly at her, "of course I would."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"Chains?"

"Oh hell, yes."

"…a maid outfit?"

"Naturally, although I would probably one up you in it."

She gave him a look and stood up, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Great. Better yet, let's take a bath."

She gave him a teasing look before walking over to the bathroom and disappearing. Gilbert grinned a bit and followed close. "Shouldn't you be calling your brother and letting him know you're alright?"

"Nah, he'll probably think that I'm here with you." He walked over and started to give his attention to her neck, "besides, it's only been a few days. I figure I should check up on my patient's leg."

"I think it's doing just fine. I got to take off the splint a couple days ago. It was just badly sprained."

"Hmm… I don't know…I think you might need CPR…"

"For my leg?"

Gilbert kissed her deeply, "oh yeah. I've seen how bad these things can get when someone neglects these types of wounds. They're having awesome sex one second and then the next thing you know they're writhing on the ground."

"What?"

"Nothing." He picked her up and stepped into the hot water, "HOLY CRAP!"

"What?"

"It's freaking hot!"

"The water?"

"NO! THE FREAKING ROOM…JA THE WATER!"

"It's warm."

"Warm is an understatement!"

She pulled him down into the water with her and leaned back against him, "it's perfect."

"Pfft, I think you've boiled me."

"It's not that warm."

"Ja, it is, but that's'alright. I guess it's getting better."

"It wasn't bad to begin with."

"Mhmm…" He leaned back and grinned at the yellow fuzz ball flying in to greet them, "Gilbird!"

"Chirp!"

"Gilbird?"

"Ja, that would be my awesome chick's name. What did you think it was?"

"I had no idea. I've been calling him Bundt for since he keeps trying to peck my cake to bits."

"Pfft, you named him after Bundt cake? Lame, his name is Gilbird."

"Oh," she cupped her hands shallowly under the water just in time for the bird to land safely and not go under. "He seems a bit reckless."

"Nah, he just enjoys taking baths too."

Viveka shook her head and put the little bird on the stool next to the bath. "He should be more careful, shouldn't you Bundt?"

"Pfft, shush. It's Gilbird, right my little awesome chick?"

"Chirp!"

"He can't actually understand you."

"Of course he can!"

"Chirp!"

"Mhmm. That is just sounds, nothing more."

"You're just jealous that he loves his name more than the one you made for him." She looked up at him and he kissed her forehead. "We could get Gilbird a chick if it's bothering you that much."

"No need. I'm still getting used to cleaning up after him."

"He's a good bird. He would never leave a mess."

"Then the next time he decides to go on the kitchen counter, I'll leave the mess for you~"

The phone interrupted her and Gilbert looked over at his cell phone ringing on the floor outside the bathroom.

"You should go answer it."

"I should…"

"It could be important."

"It could…"

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

Viveka rolled her eyes and stood up, getting out of the bath and going quickly to answer the phone before he could grab her. She pressed the talk button and Gilbert leaned back to enjoy soaking away. "Hello?" She listened quietly and frowned, "what…okay…alright… that's fine…okay…bye."

Gilbert looked over to find her getting a robe on. "What are you doing?"

"You're brother is out at the gate. I'm going to call the guards to let him pass."

"Why? Just tell him to head~"

"You're house just got set on fire."

"WHAT?"

"Ja, I'll be right back." She disappeared and Gilbert sat waiting quietly. She must have left the door open; he could hear everything going on downstairs.

"Danke scheon, Viveka."

"What is going on?"

"We thought there was an issue since we couldn't find the Egyptian's body at the Turk's hideout. We searched the immediate area and there hasn't been a sign of anything. The others are getting worried."

"That's horrible. Was there anything left at the house?"

"Nein, the house was torched quickly. We're looking for a pyromaniac who worked with Sadiq."

"I see…"

"I brought the others with me too. I know it's short notice~"

"It's fine."

"Antonio brought his girlfriend with him and Feliciano is here too. I know it's asking a lot of you, but since we had the attack on you~"

"I said it's fine, Ludwig and I meant it."

"MON FLEUR!"

"Geuten abend Francis."

"Oh, it is so nice…mmm…"

Gilbert stood up and got out, "damn French going after my property…"

"Chirp."

"I know." Gilbert walked down the stairs and grabbed Viveka as Ludwig averted his gaze.

"BRUDER! CLOTHES!"

"I know, they were wasted on me."

"GILBERT," Viveka shrieked as she was pressed against him and he glared at Francis, who was grinning like he'd just had Christmas come early.

"Mon ami…bon…"

"Francis, remind me to kill you later."

"Quoi? What did I do?"

Gilbert held Viveka close and turned away. "You pissed me off. Come on prinzessin."

"Gilbert… you ran all the way down here with no clothes to tell Francis that you were going to kill him?"

"Yep," he pushed her towards the stairs and heard a shriek behind him, he looked over his shoulder to find Antonio smiling brightly as he held Lovina against his chest. He winked over at him before shouting angrily, "GILBERT! GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Pfft, whatever." He snickered as he pushed Viveka up the stairs and back into the master bedroom.

"Gilbert! Please put a towel on or something."

"Why? It's not like they haven't seen my awesome self before."

She gave him a look and crossed her arms, "would you appreciate it if I took off my robe and went parading around the place in nothing."

"Fuck yeah…wait. Is anyone else going to be here?"

"YES!"

"Then Fuck no. Keep your clothes on, Francis will jump you in a heartbeat."

She shook her head and went back to the bathroom.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"To finish my bath! It's a waste to let the water go cold and Ludwig knows the house well enough."

Gilbert hurried after her and hopped in behind her, "awesome, scoot over."

"What?"

"To use your words, it's a waste of water if you don't."

"…fine."

"Ich liebe dich, prinzessin."

She blushed a deep red and leaned deeper into the water. He grinned. If she didn't love him back, he wouldn't be in here. He could wait to hear her admit her affection. "…Do you really?"

"Pfft, would I be here if I didn't?"

"I don't know…maybe. Francis seems like the type who would and you're his friend~"

Gilbert lifted her chin up to get her complete attention and looked seriously into her eyes, "I'm in here, ready to marry you, and the last time I checked, I have only Prussian-German blood running through my veins. There's no French in me and even if there was, I would still be here Prinzessin."

She held him close and he wrapped himself around her, kissing her to attest his point. It was pretty awesome. They moved lower into the water and Gilbird flew happily onto her head to get more comfy. Whether she noticed or not was hard to say. She was warmer than usual and cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him. He overwhelmed her as he held her in place.

Gilbert snickered a bit as an idea came into mind and he moved away. Viveka opened her eyes and stared at him in worry, "is something wrong?"

"Nein," he pulled her leg up out of the water and she squeaked loudly.

"Gilbert! What are you do~ING!" She practically squeaked the last part out as he started to lather up her leg with the soap. Just as he thought, this was awesome. She glared at him with half her face under the water and he couldn't help but to gloat. "Do you know how much fun it is to take you by surprise? They should make it an Olympic sport."

"…dummkopf."

Gilbird flew off to land on the stool by the tub. He chirped a bit in complaint and relaxed again. As for Gilbert, he released her leg and she went under the water. He blinked and waited a minute before freezing up. Verdammt, she had him by the balls…

Literally…

"Is there a problem, liebling?" She popped out of the water and smirked evilly. "It would appear that you might need some help."

"Nein…I…got this…"

"Are you sure?" She squeezed a bit and he held his breath in as he held onto the tub. "It looks like you're a little uncomfortable."

"Nope…quite…cozy…"

"Hmm…" She went under again and he held onto the tub tighter as she took him into her mouth. _HOLY CRAP! LET GO! LET GO! THOSE FIVE METERS ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TAMPERED WITH WITHOUT FULL USAGE!_

"Viv…Viv…You…have to stop…"

She came up for air and grinned, "did I hear something?"

"Ja, don't…don't do that."

"Do what? This?" She went under again and he leaned back and thrust a bit into her mouth. _Dear lord, woman! You're going to kill me!_

This time, she came up and gave him a lustful look that made him burn. He was surprised the whole tub didn't start bubbling. "Was that it?"

"Stop…doing that…"

"Did I just hear the great Gilbert say for me to stop? I could have sworn that you never say anything of the sort."

"You'll regret that…"

"I doubt it." She turned and started to wash herself, purposely moving languidly over her breasts and shoulders. Gilbert held onto the tub sides to get himself together. This was too much. Gott verdammt, she was a live wire.

"You gotta stop…I can't…"

"Hmm?" She turned and looked at him, "what was that?"

He leaped at her and they both went under, spraying Gilbird with water and making him chirp angrily as he went to higher ground to avoid any more waves. Gilbert captured her mouth with his and they fought for the top. She dug her nails into his back, he bit at her neck. Her leg rubbed against his balls, he moved his hands down her waist to cup her ass.

"BRUDER! VIVEKA!" Ludwig came bursting into the room and Viveka shrieked and dived under the water to avoid being seen. Francis followed closer with his gun out and ready.

"What is going on?"

Ludwig covered his eyes and his face held a look of horror, "I should have guessed…"

"Hey West. Francis. What's going on?"

"You are taking a bath? Why were there sounds of a struggle?"

Viveka came back up and pressed herself close to Gilbert, glaring at the intruders angrily. "OUT!"

"Oh. Je vois. Bon soir, mon fleur. Are you enjoying your bath? Would you like me to bring you some towels?"

"We have towels, danke. OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

Ludwig turned and hurried out while the Frenchman remained happily. "You know, they saw that the French are the best lovers out there… would you like to test the law of nature?"

"GET THE VERPISS OUT!"

"Okay, okay… what an angry Austrian. I always was told that Austrians were peaceful creatures… love cake. OH! Would you like some cake mon fleur?"

She rested her head against Gilbert in frustration and Gilbert took over, "Ja, she would. Go make some!"

Francis winked pervertedly and left the room finally.

"I hate him."

"He means well. When he gets another lover it will be better."

"How long will that take?"

"uh… last time it was three years."

She sighed and shut her eyes, allowing him to pull her into his arms and recline back against the side of the tub. "That's a long time."

"Yeah, well… when you act like that it takes a while."

"I suppose…"

He nodded and grabbed the shampoo, "shall we finish up? The water is almost cold."

"Ja…"


	12. Chapter 12

"Potato bastards."

"Lovi~ be nice. It's for your safety."

"It's their fault you're in this mess!" Lovina glared at the German brothers in outrage. "We should be at home eating tomatoes, not having wurst!"

Spain smiled at her and leaned over to be smacked in the face, "Lovi…"

Viveka gave her a good hard glare from the end of the table, "control yourself Miss Vargas. I don't allow fighting in my house."

"Unless it's weird ass potato sex, huh?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lovi~"

"It's just we couldn't help but to hear shrieking and splashing and sounds of fighting when we were moving into our rooms. Not that we really give a shit. This house is too damn big. It echoes dammit!"

Gilbert looked over at Viveka for a reaction. Verdammt, he should have done this sooner too. Cat fight! Yes! Viveka looked like she was centering herself. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "what occurs in my house is personally none of your business. You're here to stay safe and as your host I will ensure that you are in good health while on my property."

"But once I leave~"

"You can go cuss out everyone as you see fit, till then please shut the hell up and eat the food. If you want tomatoes I believe I have some in the refrigerator. You are free to the house's food all you want. If we run out of something, write it down on the paper attached to the fridge and I'll be sure to stock up."

"Really?" She looked at Viveka in shock.

"Of course. Just don't take that as an excuse to waste my money."

"Cheap potato bastard…" Lovina got up and headed into the kitchen to return with what must have been all the tomatoes in the fridge. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged a look of shock. That was new… Lovina usually argued until she was practically in a head on shouting match with someone.

Viveka wiped her mouth and stood up, "I'm going to grab dessert."

"Dessert?"

"I have a cake in the kitchen that should do."

Francis grinned happily from where he was sitting (away from both Lovina and Viveka in between Gilbert and Ludwig), "why mon fleur, I didn't realize that you had had time to cook."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Francis." She walked out of the room and Francis looked over at Lovina, "oh, lovina? Would you like to come and hug your cousin, moi, hello? I have not gotten~"

She tossed a wurst into his face and cussed him out loudly before Antonio stopped her. "Dumbass perverted dick."

"Je t'aime aussi, mon petit Italienne."

"GO DIE!"

"Francis, don't piss her off."

Viveka came back in and Francis frowned, "I was just being friendly. I don't see the problem with sharing l'amour avec mes amies!" The Austrian shook her eyes and set the cake down on the table and whispered quickly into Francis's ear. The Frenchman stared at her in shock, "Really?"

"Ja."

"MON FLEUR! C'est très aimable à vous!" He rushed out of the room and Lovina looked over at her in question… as did everyone else.

"What the fuck did you tell him?"

"Again, I find myself telling you to watch your mouth."

"Then answer the freaking question."

"I told him simply about someone in the area that was quite lonely and could probably use his attention."

They all stared at her and Lovina snorted, "I hope you don't like that person. They'll probably hate you forever."

"Whether they like me or not is not my concern."

"Pfft, alright. Maybe you're not so bad then…"

Antonio smiled brighter and hugged the Italian close, "Lovi! You are so cute when you are being nice!"

"STOP HUGGING ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!"

Viveka shook her head at their banter and cut herself a slice of cake. Gilbert scooted a bit closer and stole the bite she was making a move to eat. "Gilbert!"

"Hmm?" He swallowed the cake quickly and grinned, "nice! German chocolate!"

"_MY _German chocolate cake, the rest of the cake is right in front of you. You can cut your own piece!"

"Ja, but I have a feeling your piece is more awesome."

"Gilbert. It came from the same cake!"

"I know. You wouldn't think there would be a difference."

Lovina looked over at them and glared at Gilbert, "stupid bastard."

"Agreed."

"HEY!"

Lovina laughed and stood up, "you wanna go eat somewhere less bastard filled?"

Viveka stood up and sighed, "I suppose we could move the rest of the meal to the solarium."

"Rich much?"

"Financially comfortable."

"Aka: rich. Come on then." Gilbert and Antonio stared at the two in complete shock as they walked out together. "So, do you have more tomatoes?"

"I have a whole section of my garden full of them."

"Good."

"Warum?"

"Because I've almost finished all the ones that were in your refrigerator."

"I see…"

"Where is your garden?"

"Luckily for us, it's next to the solarium."

"Convenient."

"My thoughts as well…"

Antonio looked over at Gilbert as Ludwig shook his head and returned to talking quietly to Feliciano. "Mi amigo, did that just really happen?"

"Ja, your girlfriend just snatched my fiancée…"

"She never gets along with anyone!"

Gilbert shook his head, "that cannot be a good thing…"

"No, it can't…"

"Should we be scared?"

"You both need to shut up and relax. They aren't going to kill you two," Ludwig glared at them both and finished his wurst before continuing, "they simply have something in common."

"And that would be what," Gilbert glared at Ludwig angrily.

Antonio looked at the door again, "I don't see the connection."

"They have to put up with you two."

"So then Antonio managed to grapple himself onto my apartment ledge and the damn bastard slipped and fell onto me while I was sleeping!"

Viveka shook her head, "that's terrible. I would have called the police."

"I was going to! Then he got all handsy and I got pissed off and he just laughed and laughed. I can't tell you how bad I wanted to push him off my balcony and see how long it took him to land."

"You didn't though."

Lovina laughed a bit, "only because the damn bastard saved me from being hacked up by some bigger bastard from the middle east. You should have seen the man. The guy looked more drugged up on something than those freaks you see in the history books from the Opium wars."

"I see…"

"So what the heck is your story?"

Gilbert and Antonio adjusted themselves at the solarium door and continued to eavesdrop. Viveka blinked in surprise, "my story?"

"Si, how the hell did you get here? With _Gilbert Failschmidt._"

Gilbert glared at the woman and Viveka shook a bit in silent laughter, "I honestly would have to say it was pure chance, but it's somewhat of an interesting story. I was raised by my parents who were public officials. When I was about ten, they managed to get into some trouble with the Italian mafia and got murdered along with most my family."

"So how the hell are you alive?"

Viveka smiled a bit at her cup, "I… cut them a deal."

Everyone froze and Gilbert stared at her in as much shock as Lovina did. Lovina stared at her as if she'd grown a second head. "You cut a deal…with the MOB?"

"It was a long time ago and I was scared. They promised that if I didn't give them away, that I could stay alive and could never have to worry about them coming back to kill me."

"So you agreed…"

"Ja. Like I said, I was scared and only ten. I kept quiet and ran off onto the streets. I claimed that I had been playing in the yard during the beginning of the fire and that I didn't know anything. The courts granted me to the custody of the secretary to the governor and I grew up with her for a few years before coming into contact with my inheritance and moving here."

"Wow…"

"Mhmm… not much of a story."

Lovina snorted, "that is an huge story! Geez, don't you worry that they'll come back?"

"Nein, they all died about three years later in another break in. They were drunks."

"Oh man… so let me get this straight. You lost your parents and made deals with the murderers so they could run off and you would be alive?"

"There was no other option and I was raised under the idea that staying alive is the most important concept."

"Wow… I think I like you a bit more for that story… Still though, you ended up with _Gilbert._ That must suck."

Gilbert and Antonio held their positions carefully, it was getting hard though. Their limbs were getting tired.

"Nein, he can be entertaining enough when he wants to be."

"He's a potato bastard."

"He's a dummkopf."

"Exactly!"

"He's got about as much intelligence as Antonio."

Lovina started to agree when she realized what she was getting at, "Antonio isn't that bad…"

"To each their own. Gilbert has some redeeming qualities… it just takes a lot of patience to get to them."

"That is far too much patience… I would go insane."

"It takes no more patience than to get to Antonio's redeeming qualities. I personally would not survive with him."

Lovina nodded, "he's an idiot."

"In that we are at full agreement."

"Still…"

"Hmm?"

"He…can be…uh…" She wrapped her arms around her legs and searched for the words, "he has moments…"

"I'm sure he does." Viveka continued to sip her tea contently and Lovina returned to her tomatoes. Gilbert nudged Antonio and the two men moved away from the door and when sprinting quietly to another room, shutting the door behind them.

"MIO DIOS!"

"I KNOW!"

"LOVI SAID I HAVE MOMENTS!" The Spaniard literally jumped up and down in joy and Gilbert waved him off.

"Viveka ran into the mafia."

"Hmm? Oh, that… She was little like she said. She seemed upset a bit… sad even… must have been hard to lose parents that way…"

Gilbert nodded, but something was bothering him. "…um."

"What? Are you upset over Lovi's Failschmidt comment?"

"Nein, she's a bitch most the time anyway."

Antonio smiled and Gilbert sensed he was reaching a breaking point to the Spaniard's rage.

"Sorry, but yeah. Why didn't Viv tell us about that?"

"Probably because we never asked. Exactly how much about Viveka do you actually know?"

"I know her job, pay, age, and residence. That's the vital points."

"Si, for a criminal, but for a lover there is much more. Their past, hobbies, interests, likes, dislikes… amigo, you don't know much about her do you?"

Gilbert scoffed and headed towards the door, "I doubt that I need~" He stopped as he ran into Lovina and Viveka outside the door. The women stopped and stared at him in question.

"Gilbert? Why are you in a closet?"

Antonio walked over and Lovina glared at him, "damn bastards making out in a closet."

"Lovi! I would never do that to you!" He rushed over and hugged her close. "See? I have my pants on!"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"MI TOMATE! TI AMO!"

"LET GO TOMATO BASTARD!"

Viveka shook her head and Gilbert followed her away from the pair and into the kitchen. She set her plate in the sink and Gilbert trapped her against the counter. "Prinzessin? When were you going to tell me about your past?"

She looked over her shoulder at him in shock, "you were listening?"

"I was at the door, ja. The mafia?"

"It was years ago. It has no relevance to anything~"

"I would've liked to know."

"And you do. Now then~" She tried to escape and he held fast.

"Just a minute… I want to know…"

"What? You heard the story. I got given an option. I chose to live. It's as simple as that."

He stared into her eyes and sighed, "they didn't die though did they?"

She looked at him and stayed quiet.

"Did they help you get into government?"

"NEIN! OF COURSE NOT!"

"They scared you out…"

She glared at him in outrage. "Let go of me."

Gilbert grabbed her and kissed her deeply. "Calm down. I want to get this straight. So they chased you out of government and you ended up working at the Opera house."

"Ja…" She looked away and Gilbert fought hard not to give in to the tears he could see that were forming. Damn, why did women have to be so good at crying!

"Where are these men now?"

"They work in the security booths at the front and back of the house…"

Gilbert froze and stared at her in horror. "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

…

Nothing. Not a word…

Gilbert grabbed her arms and stared into her face, "why do they work here?"

"Because the group was running out of money and one of the men didn't die in the fire that I told Lovina about. He told them about me when I was in my second term and they took up the posts eagerly."

"Because they knew you would listen…"

"I didn't have a choice and since then… They haven't been rough or anything and they work the gardens and everything…"

Gilbert checked his guns and shook his head. "Liebling… I hope you know we're moving out of this damn house when this is over. I'm not taking them with us either. Their payments are being dropped completely."

"Gilbert~"

He captured her lips again and silenced her. "I want to know your hobbies too."

"What?"

He sighed and looked around for eavesdroppers, "I need to know your likes and dislikes."

"I hate all marine animals and food… I like cake, music, and gardening , I guess… why?"

He smiled brightly at her, "just wondering. Geez, you're such a girl. Giving in so easily. No wonder the idiots work here."

Viveka punched him square in the jaw and sauntered out of the room. "JACKASS!"

"ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH!"

"VERPISS DICH!"

He snickered and headed up to Ludwig's room. It was time for a reality check.

"WHAT?"

"Yep."

Ludwig sat up and made sure to have Feliciano covered from Gilbert's occasional averting gaze. "We can't do anything about it right now… Geez, that explains how she knew how to cover things up so well… The mafia… of all the shit to have come up during an investigation…"

"I know right? This just made the whole thing so much more awesome!"

"Gilbert…nein." His brother moved a hand through his hair in frustration and looked over at Feliciano. "I think I might retire after this job."

"What?"

"I have enough myself and I would rather stay behind my desk than be running after specters in the dark with you and the other two… and that damn Russian."

"Pfft, you love us…well… maybe not Francis and Ivan, but me and Tonio, you love."

"Gilbert, focus."

"I am focused. In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one with all the information."

"Do you think this has any relevance to the case?"

"…nein."

"Then what does it matter?"

"What does it… COME ON! Those assholes are using her fear for their own personal gain!"

"People do that everyday."

"Ja, but they aren't allowed to…well…um…"

"They aren't allowed to do that to Viveka because she's important to you." Ludwig laid back down and sighed, "technically they don't actually exist. I checked their names in the Vienna records. None of them even exist. Technically you could shoot them all dead and no one would even notice. They live at those posts at the front and back of the property anyway. I have a sneaking suspicion that Viveka gives them their food and everything."

Gilbert stared at him blankly. "…really?"

"Ja."

He clicked off his gun's safety and grinned, "I'll be right back then… um. Can you call Ivan? He's got a big clean up job coming up in about five minutes."

"BRUDER! NEIN! Leave them be. We need to figure out who is trying to kill us."

Gilbert sighed and walked out of the room, "fine…nacht West."

"Schlaf gute."

Gilbert shut the door and glanced at the master bedroom doors. Technically… well…

He snuck downstairs and picked Francis's cell phone up. "Hello?"

"Hey Ivan… so, that private cleaning job you were telling Francis about the other month… I think I would like to hire you…"

"Da?"

"Yep, I've got a bit of a job for you. I can give you the address if you want now… Can you be here in about five minutes?"

"Da, tell me the house and I can even help you kill them."

"No need, this is a bit personal."

"Would you like me to bring my lead pipe so you can smash their heads in?"

"No. I'm good. Just get your ass to this address," he quickly riddled out the address and hung up. Pulling out his other gun, he left the house and wandered out into the yard. He snuck past the bushes and paused at beside the door to the first post area by the front of the house.

"MARIO! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY FOR THE TV! I'M TRYING TO WIN JEOPARDY!"

"It's not real you nimrod! It's rigged!"

"SO? Who the hell cares?"

Gilbert peaked into the window at the three men staring at the television. One sitting at a desk was carving a piece of wood thoughtfully. "Guys… don't you think this whole guarding business is getting a bit dull? I mean we're actually working now."

"Si, it's so boring. We should quit and go back to Rome."

"No, no, we just need to remind a little someone how close to death she's walking."

The television junkie snickered as the idiot on the couch frowned, "but boss. She's got company."

"And they've probably got money too. Think about it boys. Would you like a raise?"

They snickered and Gilbert froze as he found his third gun taken from his pants. He looked over his shoulder and stared in shock as Viveka started to check the ammo. "Specs? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Ja, but you aren't either and they're pissing me off."

"Yeah…" He really didn't know what to think at this point.

"I figure if you're going to kill them, since you called in a cleaner you are, that I might as well get some revenge." She clicked the safety off and glared angrily, "it's about time I did something about the filth around here."

"Specs, we've got to talk about getting you a whip… or at least a tight leather outfit."

Viveka glared at him and kicked the door. Unfortunately, she really didn't take into account that kicking down a door was not as simple as being mad and giving the door a pathetic nudge (aka her best effort of a kick). The door remained in one piece and Gilbert shook his head, "stand aside and watch the professional, Viv."

He busted down that damn door and shot at the trio. They stared at them in shock and dropped like flies before they could reach the communications to the back area security.

"Isn't there supposed to be a countdown of some sort before you start shooting?"

"Nein, now give me back my gun. Geez, you seem to keep grabbing the same one too."

"Probably because I always know where that one is."

"Probably because you should stop grabbing it!" Gilbert pulled her away from the mess and back outside, "go back to the house and get back to bed."

"…NEIN! You're killing people on my property. I want in."

"This is not some little piece of revenge. When you shoot someone, you don't just forget, Viv. Go back inside."

"Gilbert. No. I'm coming with you and shooting at the last post."

"Viv~"

"I'm not going to inside so you might as well accept it." She headed around the house and Gilbert cursed softly as he followed. Damn, sexy, unreasonable… He frowned and reached back behind himself for his third gun and glared, hissing at her, "YOU STOLE MY GUN!"

"Borrowed. I borrowed your gun. You can have it back when I'm done."

Gilbert picked her pretty little ass up and hauled her up the back steps into the house. He shoved her through the entry, taking back his gun, and shoving a rake through the door handles so she couldn't get back out.

"GILBERT!"

"NEIN! GO TO BED! GOTT VERDAMMT!"

"LET ME OUT!"

Gilbert smirked mischievously as he walked down to the post and knocked on the door. The guards opened the door and frowned, "what's going on?"

"Revenge is calling." Gilbert shot the man and used his body as a shield as he shot the other six in the room down. Well… That was that then…

A buzzing came and Gilbert walked into the building to find a camera on the gate. Ivan was waiting. He sprinted around the house and opened the gate for the Russian.

"Hello Gilbert. It is quite nice out is it?"

"Ja, ja. Let's hurry this shit up."

Ivan nodded and looked over at the front door and the cars parked, "everyone else is here. Is something going on?"

"No. Everyone is working. Can we focus?"

Ivan nodded and they went back to the back post. "Okay, I've got eight here and another three at the other building."

"What did they do?"

"Nothing."

Ivan frowned, "I charge a lot per body, Gilbert…"

"Whatever, I'll pay ya after we get these guys the heck out of here."

Ivan stacked a couple bodies on top of each other and started to carry them out to his van. "I do love playing with you guys. You always have such fun hobbies."

Gilbert shivered at the look of delight on the man's face and dragged a body along too. It took several minutes before they had all the bodies in the van. Gilbert sighed as Ivan started to go on about how to kill people without touching them, "it's a hard thing to do if you are not very smart. You have to be patient."

"Ivan… we're done."

"Da? That is too bad. We will have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, yeah, it was a joy. How much?"

"Two grand."

"WHAT?"

Ivan chuckled. "I will accept checks."

Gilbert stared at him and felt something press up against his back, "so do I make this out to you or what?"

"Viveka…HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET~"

"There is more than one door. Now then, Ivan, is it?"

"Da, hello there. It is two grand and you make it out to Ivan Braginski."

"Ah, Alfred told me about you."

Ivan grinned even more, "little Amerikan. I love him, he has so much energy."

"He almost has too much." She handed Ivan the check and Ivan tucked it into his van.

"Da, he does. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I live here."

"And you killed your guards?"

"Bad people. You can't trust too many people these days."

"…okay. You both are so much fun. Dasvidanya." He got into his car and started to drive off and Gilbert rounded on her.

"What are you doing?"

"I was being gracious to your worker. You don't have the money to pay him."

"Two grand is double what our last guy got paid for one body!"

"He clearly retired for a reason."

"I don't trust you!"

She stared at him in outrage, "why? Because I happen to have a few questionable~"

"YOU JUST PAID A GUY FOR TAKING AWAY YOUR EMPLOYEES! DEAD EMPLOYEES!"

"It was~"

Gilbert dragged her ass up to the house and knocked her out. "We have to have a real talk."

Gilbert flicked the light on and sat down across from the tied up Austrian. Damn, any other time and he would have been loving this.

"Hello Gilbert."

"Where were you born?"

"Vienna, Austria." The lie detector moved in agreement and Gilbert sighed. Okay, that was working.

"Have you met the mafia?"

"Ja." He looked at the machine and sighed in relief. Ludwig sat down to his left and rubbed his eyes out of exhaustion.

"Did the mafia kill your parents?"

"Ja."

"Did you make a deal with them?"

"Ja."

"Did you ever do anything illegal with the mafia?"

"Nein, I hate them."

"Did you leave your position as governor due to the mafia?"

"…Ja."

Gilbert looked over at Ludwig and sighed, "have you ever killed someone?"

"Nein."

The machine remained normal and Gilbert sighed in relief. Ludwig didn't make any show of emotion, "have you done anything illegal?"

"I allowed myself to be bribed by the mafia, but other than that nein."

Gilbert reclined back in his chair and grinned. "So you have never plotted a murder, tried to get us killed, funded any organization that was killing people, or anything like that?"

"Nein."

Ludwig sighed, "this was a complete waste of time." He started to turn off the machine and Gilbert stopped him.

"Hold on." He grinned and sat across from Viveka again. "Do you love your fiancé?"

"What?"

"Do you love me, Viveka?"

Ludwig sighed, "Bruder~"

"Nein, I wanna know." Gilbert stared at her questioningly.

She rolled her eyes. "Nein." The machine went off in a fit and Ludwig sighed.

"She's lying. We know the machine is working, I'm going to bed. Nacht." He walked out and Viveka glared at him.

"Do you mind untying me now?"

"Nope, I have more questions."

"When do you get in this chair?"

"Never. Now then, what would you say is my greatest quality?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned happily, "we can sit here all night liebling."

"…you tenacity."

"Nice, I was looking for my five meters or my awesomeness, but that's good too… I guess. Anyway, next question. Why did you agree to marry me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"That's all you're going to get."

"Okay then. You mind if I sleep in your room while I wait for an answer? I'm kind of tired."

She stared at him in shock as he headed out of the room, "WAIT! …I married you because I love you."

The machine remained calm and Gilbert smirked. "Awesome."

"But I also think you are the most obnoxious, pigheaded, moronic, frustrating man that I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

Gilbert shrugged, "but you love me."

"I must be insane…"

That was acceptable. "Alright then, do you flirt?"

"From time to time."

"With other guys besides me?"

"I have in the past."

"Did you flirt with Peter and Ivan?"

"Who's Peter?"

"That guy from my work building that complimented you the other day and you joked that you had a moment with him."

"Huh… so that was Peter."

"Answer the question."

"I have flirted before."

"With Peter and Ivan?"

"With people in general."

"But you flirted with Peter and Ivan?"

"Gilbert, untie me this instant!"

"Answer my question."

"I have flirted before."

"WITH IVAN AND PETER?"

"Not seriously…"

"BUT YOU DID!"

"Ja… it was for your reactions only."

"YOU LITTLE TEASE! I KNEW IT! And you flirted with Alfred too!"

"Nein, that was not flirting."

"Oh… Anyway, have you ever wanted to be a stripper?"

"WHAT?"

"Answer the quest~"

"NEIN!"

"Is that a no to my asking you to answer or a no to the strip~"

"I have never wanted to be a stripper!"

_Damn, there went that fantasy…_ "Have you ever wanted to be extra unaristocratic for me?"

"…"

"What?"

"What do you mean by unaristocratic?" Gilbert stared at her in shock, Ho-ly- crap. Gilbert was half sure that he had just pissed himself.

"I mean something that you would normally not consider."

"…maybe a couple times…"

_AND WE HAVE TAKE OFF! _"So… Does it have to do with the maid outfit?"

Viveka gave him a look and shifted in her seat, "Gilbert I'm tired and this twenty questions is getting on my nerves."

"Answer the question."

"…fine. I might have looked at a purchase of a maid outfit. There, can I go to bed now?"

"Nein! I have more questions!"

"I don't know why you can't trust me to just answer honestly."

"I like this. It gives you pressure."

"I'm going to show you pressure…"

"Oh, Specs… anyway, next question. Would you do anything for me?"

"Nein."

"What?"

"I would not make love to Francis for you."

Gilbert wrinkled his nose a bit. "Okay, bad question…"

"You asked it."

"Ja… ew, I hope you know I want to kill Francis even more now. Why would you immediately think of him?"

"Because I was thinking that you are being worse than he usually is right now."

"Ouch, I probably deserve that. Okay, moving along, would you do dirty things with me?"

"…Gilbert…"

"Come on, Viv."

"Ja… I suppose."

_WOOT~ AWESOME! _"Okay, would you ever cheat on me?"

"Nein, I believe in faithfulness and loyalty."

_AWESOME! GO GILBERT GO! _"Alright, hmm… would you do lap dances for me?"

"WHAT?"

"Viveka, how many times am I going to have to ask you to answer the question?"

"That depends on how many absurd questions you are going to have me answer! Get me out of this chair!"

"Would you though?"

"If the situation called for it I suppose…"

Gilbert smiled brightly and untied the Austrian to receive a swift kick to the balls. He doubled over in pain and Viveka quickly strapped him down to the chair and tied him up. She tightened the straps a bit much and attached the probes to him.

"My turn."

"HEY!"

"You got to ask me all sort of inappropriate things. I think it's only proper if I can ask you things… maybe I should have someone check to make sure I attached these right~"

"They're right!"

"Nein, nein… Hold on." She left the room and Gilbert cursed incessantly until she returned with Francis. NEIN! She could have gotten West or Tonio, but NEIN! She gets the biggest mouth of the whole group! DAMN!

"Bon soir!"

"Are these on right, Francis?"

"Hmm?" Francis checked the attachments and smirked, "ask him a very personal question mon fleur. We'll find out."

Viveka sat down primly across from him and tapped her foot as she thought. "Well, we should start with something simple, what's your name?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Okay… and this means he's telling the truth Francis?" Francis grinned and nodded. "Okay, well then, Gilbert? Do you really love me?"

"Ja."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Francis leaned over and pointed to a button, "mon fleur, this is a special lie detector. It actually has a button that can send a harmless but annoying volt of electricity through a person."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

Gilbert went pale, "ALRIGHT! I love you because you pay attention and you are beautiful and intelligent and you make me feel something that I've never felt before and it's annoying to admit it."

Viveka smiled and blushed a bit as Francis started to laugh his head off. "That's so sweet…"

"Viv… we are going to have some serious one on one time later."

"What would you say you like best about me?"

"Mein Gott… " Gilbert glared at Francis, "can you leave Francis? She knows how to work the verdammt machine."

"Mon ami, I would not miss this if you paid me all the money of the world."

"Answer the question Gilbert."

"I like your personality." True.

Viveka started to move forward to kiss him and Francis held her back, "what about mon fleur's personality?"

"All of it." The machine went off and Gilbert quickly amended himself, "except of course her need to strap me to this machine… and not listen to me."

Francis nodded and the machine calmed down. "Mon ami, what would you do if she ever left you?"

"I would drink and do my job." The machine buzzed again and Gilbert rolled his eyes, "I would probably not actually work."

Viveka raised a dainty eye at Francis and he nodded, "you should know he took his last relationship badly."

"I remember hearing something about that. What happened in that relationship?"

"I was too awesome for Matthew and left him." LIES! The machine went haywire and Viveka sighed.

"We can sit here all night…"

"He left me because I was… too self-centered…"

"Aw, poor~"

"Non, non, mon fleur. Let him continue."

"I actually think I'm~"

"Mon ami, would you do anything to keep Viveka with you?"

"…ja."

"Frnacis, I think we're done~"

Francis grinned even more, "you would kill?"

"Ja."

"Die?"

"…ja."

"FRANCIS!"

Francis ignored her and stood in front of Gilbert in excitement, "what would you~"

"FRANCIS STOP!" Viveka smacked the Frenchman and started to untie Gilbert. "Goodness, he answered enough."

Gilbert grabbed the Austrian and held her close, glaring at Francis in complete outrage. "Gott… Come on Specs…"

"Mon fleur, we still had some questions~"

'Nein, we do not."

Francis sighed and headed out of the room, "too bad, and we were having so much fun…"

"Smug bastard."

Viveka kissed his cheek and smiled a bit, "you shouldn't have tied me up then."

"Oh no. Don't you be throwing that at me. You and I both know that you have some shady shit in your past. You can't blame me for not~"

"You should be able to trust me Gilbert! There was no reason~"

Gilbert kissed her enthusiastically and nodded, "I trust you… I just had a moment of doubt. It's nothing seriou~"

"It's very serious!"

"Okay, so it's a little serious. Relax. I'll make sure to make it up to you. Like oh, I don't know… admit my feelings in front of Francis of all people."

"It was sweet."

"It was annoying and we are never doing that again. In fact, I think that calls for a lap dance in a maid outfit."

"Nein."

"No? I do believe you need to return my awesome will to fight… just about an hour of lap dancing and maybe something else a little dirty looking."

"Nein…"

"Come on! I know just the thing!"

"What?"

Gilbert tossed her over her shoulder and rushed up the stairs. He tossed her onto the bed and ran into the walk-in closet. He came back out with a box and grinned evilly. "This… is most definitely the thing you want."

"Nein…I'm pretty sure it's not."

"Ja, you do."

"Come on."

"Nein."

"Come on!"

"Nein."

"Specs…"

"That's not inspiring me to wear that~"

"It's not a maid outfit."

She paused, "well…"

"Come on. I'll even help you into it."

"And out."

"Oh hell, yeah."

"Nein. I'm not wearing that."

"You haven't even seen it!"

"I don't need to."

Gilbert tossed the lid away and picked her legs up. He slowly slid her stockings and underwear off before moving her into a sitting position. "Oh, this will probably be your favorite thing of all time to wear. You'll love it; that I can promise you."

"Gilbert!" Viveka gasped a bit as Gilbert slid her dress off and unhooked her bra. "Stop!"

"Nein, not yet. I get to enjoy this."

She glared at him a bit and he pulled the outfit out. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"This is awesome. I have planned this perfectly. You see this? It's gorgeous. Look. There's this nice attachment"

"It's a two piece with a belt!"

"I know right? Talk about reading minds."

Viveka headed to the edge of the bed and he grabbed her ankles, sliding her back over. "GILBERT!"

"Nein, I'm not taking no for an answer." He slid the bottom up and lapped at her breasts a bit, "awesome."

"Gilbert, this is completely inappropriate!"

He strapped the bra around her and belted her up. Pulling her up and grinning, "this is right. You know it. I know it. You know what?"

"What?"

"This," he put something into her hands, "this is yours. No more stealing my gun. Well… maybe now and then, but I have to give it to you."

Viveka looked down at the crop and raised a brow, "really?"

"This is perfect! I think this is going to be awesome. Do you know how to belly dance?"

"Do I know what?"

Gilbert grinned and picked her up, "this!" He moved her hips and nearly lost his mind at the feel of her hips grinding slowly against his crotch.

"Gilbert~"

"Oh this needs to continue. You cannot NOT give up on this!"

She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Oh no, none of that." He turned her head a bit, "do you feel how awesome this is? You know what we should do?"

"Nein…"

He slid his shirt off and grinned, "I bet you could belly dance without me helping you."

"Nein."

"Come on," he leaned in and grinned, "I'll personally embarrass myself any time you want me to."

"Gilbert~"

"Come on, just a little lap dance? Nothing serious."

"Gilbert!"

Gilbert wrapped himself closer to her and reached under her top, "you know~ I really would love to see you dance for me. I wanna see you look absolutely sultry."

"Gil~"

Gilbert kissed her and spun her around, "you know you want to have some fun with me. One little dance. For me."

"Fine. I guess… one little…" She ground her hips for a second and he burned, falling back onto the edge of the bed. She twisted the crop a bit and continued to blush as she straddled his lap.

"Gott…"

She kissed him silent and held the crop behind his back, "this is completely inappropriate."

"This is hot."

"This is wrong."

"This is delicious."

"This is improper."

"This is awesome."

"Gilbert…"

"Oh nein. I love this. I love you, mein liebling."

She raised a brow, "this…this is what turns you on? Me in a skimpy outfit that belongs in the garbage?"

"Oh, liebling, on anyone else it would be terrible. This just looks awesome on you though… Just look at this." He pulled her closer and started to nibble at her neck. "You are so gorgeous."

"…I think you might have had a drink."

"Nein… I haven't had anything."

"…liar."

"I might have had one mug of lager, but that was hours ago before all our action. You know what we need to do? I want to take~"

"Viveka, Feliciano is… hungry…again…" Ludwig paused and stared at them both. Gilbert, sitting on the bed, his pants unzipped and shirt laying on the ground in tatters. Viveka, in a garter belt and two piece, holding a crop and looking for all the world like the most attractive stripper to have ever lived.

"West…"

"Ludwig…"

Ludwig stared at them both in complete shock. "um…"

"West, I think you need to relax and take a deep breath and~"

"I think I'm just going to…uh…"

Viveka looked over at him and frowned, "are you okay?"

"I…I'll just come back…"

Gilbert laughed as his brother hurried out and Viveka hit him, "what is wrong with you? Your brother is in shock!"

"He's so turned on it's not funny! Did you see his face? Gott, he was so gone!"

"Gilbert! Go to your brother and explain this!"

"Viveka! This is ridiculous! He's fine. He'll probably just do Feli or some~"

"Mon fleur! Mon ami! I hear you both are having some fun!" Francis opened the door and whistled, "Mon Dieu, I knew this was happening when Ludwig went running. Ici, ici, don't let me ruin the fun!"

Viveka shrieked and hid behind Gilbert, who was quite livid. "WHAT THE HELL FRANCIS!"

"I am coming in to spread some joy, oui?"

"NEIN!"

"This is going to be fun."

"GET HIM OUT!"

Gilbert looked over his shoulder at the outraged Austrian and rolled his eyes, "Francis, come on. Get moving."

"I'll be right there~"

"Francis I swear to God I won't be responsible for killing you."

"Mon ami, this is insane."

Gilbert looked at him and sighed, "nein, this isn't going to happen."

"Mon ami~"

"What happened to Eliza?"

"She got mad when I asked her to come sleep with me."

Viveka stared at him, "you what?"

"I know! She was so unfair!"

Viveka groaned and leaned against Gilbert in exhaustion.

"Okay, yeah. Francis, get the hell out of here so I can get some."

"Like I said, don't let me stop you."

"Nein."

Viveka stood up and walked over to where Francis was. Francis looked at her in shock and lust. "mon fleur…belle… tres belle…"

She slammed the door in her face and walked back over. "I'm going to bed."

"Awesome~"

"To sleep," she held the whip threateningly, "just to sleep."

Gilbert moved over to where she was laying down and wrapped himself around her. "Let's go to sleep then."

"Gilbert."

"Shush, come on then. Francis ruined our fun…"

"We were not doing that."

"I know."

"Gute, because I mean it."

"I understand that."

"…I feel dirty."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and rolled her over, "nein, no saying that. You look sexier than hell. You don't get to say that."

"Did you not see Francis's face?" She shivered and he started to laugh, "HEY!"

WHACK!

"Did you just…"

"I'm sorry, that was inappropriate." She started to drop the crop and Gilbert kept it in her hand.

"Viv… that was the sexiest thing of all time."

"Are you a masochist?"

"Viveka…that was awesome."

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, facing away from him angrily. "You're unbelievable…"

"I love you too, babe."

"What is wrong with you?"

Gilbert rolled over onto her and trailed a finger down her chest, "I've grown addicted to you… Nice…" He leaned down and followed the path with his lips and she grew twenty shades of red.

"Gilbert…stop…"

"Oh what is this? You got the awesome me a present?" He undid the belt and grinned. "Hmm, well… this looks like an awesome present… I'll have to check this out further." He started to strip her the rest of the way and Viveka grabbed the sheets, flustered.

"Stop…I meant it…just sleep…"

"Come on, Viv. I wanna have that ridiculous look on your face again. The one where your nose wrinkles a bit and I have the deep urge to lick that mole right off your face."

She bit her lip and blushed even deeper. "…my nose doesn't wrinkle…"

Gilbert nibbled at her neck and grinned, "ja it does. It's pretty awesome."

She pushed at him and looked away, "stop Gilbert."

"Come on… just a little~"

"DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!" The door slammed open and Lovina came running in with Antonio chasing after her. They made it halfway across the room when they figured out just what room they had stepped into. "EW~"

"…um… amigos… we…uh…."

"YOU GUYS ARE SICK!"

Viveka grabbed the blankets and held them to her chest, "WHY IS EVERYONE COMING IN HERE?"

"Hey, Lovina. Tonio. In case you haven't noticed, we have some awesome things going on in here so can you guys GET THE HELL OUT!"

Antonio laughed and grabbed Lovina. "Sorry amigo, come on Lovi."

"I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!"

"I don't expect you~"

"YOU HEAR ME! NO!"

Viveka stood up and stalked over to the two, "this is ridiculous. Out. Both of you. There are twenty four bedrooms in this house and I doubt that you both have to sleep in the same room."

"Viv~"

"NEIN!" She shoved them both towards the door, "go to bed, stay in your own rooms, and if you decide to go into the same room, then it better be a two way agreement."

She shoved the door shut and Gilbert bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Gilbert, I swear…"

"Honey, can you tell me exactly what you are wearing?"

She looked down and sighed, "that would explain Lovina's response…" she walked back over and curled up under the covers again. "I hate you right now."

"Mmm. I just started to love my life that much more. I have this awesome idea… can you stay nude all day?"

"GILBERT!"

"What? It's gorgeous! I haven't seen all three of those guys go nuts like that since… yeah, but it was awesome!"

"Gilbert… I'm not going parading around like some doll~"

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

"Gilbert, I just want to sleep for right now."

"Okay, come on." He pulled her into his arms and shut his eyes. "Let's get some rest."

"Danke…"

"Still…"

"What?"

"You were awesomely hot."

She shifted a bit and he had a feeling she was smiling," …danke."

"Tonio~"

"I know!"

Gilbert grinned at them, "it was amazing."

"Bruder…"

"Don't even, you were hornier than hell by it!"

"Mon ami, that was just… I don't know how you got her in that outfit!"

"It wasn't easy…"

"BRUDER!"

"GILBERT!"

"She sounds mad amigo."

"She probably heard you four bastards." Lovina grinned, "I hope she shoots at you."

"Ve~ but Lovina! That would make Ludwig sad!"

"Pfft, who cares about that bastard's feelings?"

"GILBERT!"

"You know what the issue is?" Gilbert picked up a muffin and grinned, "it's probably because I replaced her wardrobe."

"Quoi?"

"When did this occur?"

"While you were strapping her to the lie detector last night, do you know how hard it is to get a collection of new clothing in? I had to get rid of her clothes and replace them with new clothes? It's a huge hassle."

"GILBERT!"

"Bruder… you took her clothes and replaced them?"

"Ja. It was awesome."

"Bruder… what did you do with her clothes?"

"I threw them out~"

"GILBERT! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"She seems kinda mad, doesn't she?"

"Mon ami, that was a horrible idea."

"Why? I think it was an awesome idea. Just think about how~"

"GILBERT! GET UP HERE!"

"I'LL SEE YOU DOWN HERE!"

Lovina laughed and shook her head, "you are so dead…"

Francis and Antonio shook their heads and Ludwig started to eat more. The door opened and the men all choked as Viveka walked into the room in a maid outfit. "GILBERT! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

Gilbert forced his food down and looked her over, "I knew you would look awesome in that."

"GILBERT! My clothes…"

"I know, they were boring… well, except a couple of them."

"Where?"

"I took care of them for you. This is awesome. Look at this!" He stood up and walked over, spinning her around a bit. The dress lifting a bit as she spun, she blushed and looked over at him.

"Gilbert…please just get my clothes for me."

"I like the clothes I got for you."

"Gilbert, get me my clothes back."

"Come on, at least try my gifts a while."

"Gilbert~"

"A couple days."

"One."

"Nein, a week."

"An hour."

"HEY! No going down."

"A half hour."

"A week or I'll go torching."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me."

"BOTH OF YOU! STOP IT!" Ludwig stood up and glared at them both. "Gilbert, give Viveka her clothes back! We've all got work to do. This…running around and jumping the nearest thing…We've got a killer to get! We've got no leads and a burned down house! Come on!"

"West, that's so boring!"

"I agree with Ludwig."

"And Viveka! You need to get to work or something. If we can split you and Gilbert for about five minutes with you two trying to chase each other's tails, we could probably get this case solved."

She rolled her eyes, "then by all means get to work then… I should be busy now anyway. I have to searching for my clothes."

"Or you could just~"

"GILBERT," both Viveka and Ludwig yelled at him and turned away.

"Geez, Un. Awesome. Un. Awesome."

Viveka rolled her eyes, "as if I really~"

Feliciano bounced over and whispered something to her. She stared at him in shock, "what?"

"It's true!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Viveka turned and leaned close to Gilbert, kissing him and giving him a look that was… well… The most awesome look of all time... "I'll see you later, Gil. Work hard."

"I don't think he'll be working anything but hard, mon fleur."

Francis adjusted himself and Gilbert gave him a look before kissing Viveka back. "I'll see you later mein liebe. I gotta do my lame job."

She spun around and left the room and Lovina laughed again. "She is going to kill you potato bastard."

"Si, she is."

"You guys don't know what the heck you're talking about."

Ludwig sighed, "can we focus and get this job done?" He pulled his laptop up and turned it on. "We have to start this whole thing over again."

"Not exactly, Ludwig." Francis grinned, "mon petit Mona found some information about the fire. She thinks the person had an expertise in chemistry. They burned the house in minutes. She is looking into people with that kind of talent who would have had a relationship with Sadiq."

"Gute. We have someone doing work around here."

"Oui, unfortunately, Mon Dieu is taking a potty break and leaving me alone. I'm hoping he returns my patience soon."

Ludwig sighed, "ja… so we are looking for someone with a chemistry specialty of some…sort." He paused as he pulled out his phone and checked it. "Great… come on. All of you. We need to get to work…"

Lovina rolled her eyes, "you're all pathetic at killing. Geez, give me a gun and twenty minutes and I could have murdered you murderer~"

"Oh Lovi~ I still remember that man in Barcelona that tried to kill you."

"SHUT UP!"

"I love you too Lovi."

She blushed deeper and Ludwig nodded, "fine~"

"Ludwig! I just thought of something!"

"Um… let's talk about this later, Feliciano…"

"Okay."

They all stood up and Gilbert grinned, "pfft, you're all jealous of my awesome relationship."

"…yyyyeaaaah… Bruder. Stop talking and let's go."

"Oui."

"Si, let's go. I need to get to work." They left the Italians in the kitchen and out of the room. Walking into their cars, they drove off, heading to their offices.

Lovina looked over at the returning Viveka and shook her head. "please tell me that you are going to kill that idiot."

"…nein…"

"Ve~ It does look good on you though… You look very pretty."

Viveka blushed deeply and Lovina looked over at Feliciano, "that was sweet of you… what do you think of me Feliciano?"

"Uh…"

"Feliciano?"

Feliciano stood up and grabbed his plate of pasta, "well…uh…"

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Viveka shook her head. "I'm going to go look for my clothes now."

"FELICIANO! I'M WAITING FOR MY COMPLIMENT!"


End file.
